Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid
by Hikasya
Summary: Tobiichi Origami yang seorang cenayang diberi misi untuk membantu Minato untuk mengungkap misteri pembunuhan yang berkaitan dengan hal gaib. Ia pun tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze selama misinya berlangsung. Hal tidak terduga ditemuinya selama penyelidikan yang berujung cinta dan serangan dari dunia gaib. (TAMAT)
1. Tiba di tujuan

Ada sebuah benda yang berbentuk piramida, yang dikatakan sangat berharga seperti emas. Seluruh makhluk lain yang ada di dunia ini, berusaha mendapatkannya karena jika kamu memakan benda itu, maka kamu akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.

Legenda itu diceritakan turun temurun oleh sebuah keluarga yang ada di Konoha. Keluarga yang berasal dari klan Namikaze hingga menurun pada generasi sekarang.

Namikaze Naruto, yang mengetahui legenda itu, berusaha mencari keberadaan benda sakral yang disebut _Mistic Pyramid_ karena di dunia ini dihuni oleh dua makhluk yaitu manusia dan yokai. Ada kelompok jahat yang bermaksud menggunakan _Mistic Pyramid_ untuk menundukkan dua dunia.

Dua makhluk yang berbeda dunia itu saling membunuh antara satu sama lain pada zaman dahulu kala, hanya karena merebutkan _Mistic Pyramid_ , yang kemudian seseorang misterius membawa lari _Mistic Pyramid_ dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui siapa seseorang misterius itu.

Inilah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kekuatan supranatural. Dunia yang dihuni manusia dan yokai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of Mistic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Tiba di tujuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kereta listrik berhenti di sebuah stasiun, yang terletak di kota Konoha. Seorang gadis berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian rapi dan membawa koper hitam di tangan kanannya, turun dari kereta listrik tersebut. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama para penumpang lainnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang diikat twintail dengan pita merah, dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin yang berlalu seiring kereta listrik pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Orang-orang yang turun bersamanya barusan, turut pergi juga ke arah tujuan. Hanya ia masih berdiri di sana, di tepi garis merah.

Matanya yang berwarna biru seperti langit yang biru, memandang lama ke plat besi yang tergantung di langit-langit stasiun. Tertulis di sana, Peron 2.

"Peron 2 ya? Aku sudah tiba di peron yang tepat," katanya dengan wajah yang datar. Lalu matanya menurun, menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Beberapa orang terlihat mondar-mandir di stasiun itu. Ada yang berdiri dan ada juga yang duduk serta berbagai aktifitas lainnya.

 _Mungkin saja di sini, ada yokai juga,_ batin gadis itu seraya beranjak dari sana.

Ya, yokai itu bisa berwujud manusia biasa dan bahkan berbaur dengan manusia. Mereka menyamar seperti itu, untuk sekedar berteman ataupun mencari cinta, bahkan mencari keberadaan _Mystic Pyramid_ itu.

Lalu kabar yang beredar sekarang adalah banyak orang yang tewas karena terbunuh dengan tidak wajar. Para polisi yang mengusut kasus ini, tidak mengetahui secara pasti penyebab pembunuhan tersebut. Hingga sekarang, misteri pembunuhan itu masih bersifat menggantung.

Karena itu, gadis itu diutus ke sini oleh seseorang yang bekerja di kepolisian. Ia dengan terpaksa pindah sekolah juga atas misi yang dijalaninya.

Langkahnya begitu tenang dan santai. Melewati orang-orang sembari memandang sekelilingnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah keluar dari stasiun, menuju ke tempat seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Apa tidak ada yang menjemputku ya?" gumam gadis itu. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengangkat sebuah kertas karton persegi panjang yang bertuliskan namanya. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Origami!" seru pria berambut pirang yang berumur 40-an itu.

Tobiichi Origami, nama gadis itu, hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia datang mendekati pria itu.

"Anda siapa, Paman?" tanyanya.

"Kamu lupa ya? Aku Namikaze Minato," jawab pria itu sambil menurunkan kertas karton itu.

"Ah, Maaf. Paman Minato yang bekerja sebagai detektif di kepolisian Konoha, kan?"

"Iya."

"Syukur sekali kita langsung bertemu di sini."

"Iya. Kalau begitu, kita langsung pergi ke rumahku. Kita akan berbicara empat mata di sana."

"Baiklah."

Origami mengangguk patuh. Ekspresinya masih datar tapi senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya yang manis.

Minato juga tersenyum lantas melangkah duluan dan diikuti Origami dari belakang. Mereka pergi dengan menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, Origami turun dari mobil hitam yang dikendarai Minato. Pria berambut pirang itu membantu membawakan koper milik Origami sehingga Origami merasa senang.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Iya. Ayo, masuk! Istriku pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan mengikuti Minato dari belakang. Minato masuk ke rumah bertingkat dua bercat putih-kebiruan itu sembari berteriak.

"Kushina! Aku datang!"

"Selamat datang, suamiku!"

Dari arah dapur, muncul seorang wanita berambut merah yang berpakaian kasual yang dilapisi celemek kotak-kotak merah. Ia tertawa riang sembari berlari kecil, menyambut kedatangan Minato dengan tangan yang terbuka. Terlebih, ia terkesiap ketika Minato membawa seorang gadis muda masuk ke rumah.

"Minato, siapa dia?" tanya Kushina saat Minato berhadapan dengannya di dekat pintu.

"Dia Origami. Putri temanku yang berprofesi sebagai Cenayang di Suna," jawab Minato yang melirik Origami. Ia masih menjinjing koper milik Origami.

"Oh. Tobiichi Origami. Wah, kamu sudah besar ya!" Kushina langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Pasti Naruto senang berjumpa denganmu."

Begitu Kushina menyebut nama Naruto, otomatis membuat Origami agak jengkel. Betapa tidak, Naruto selalu menjahili Origami ketika berkunjung ke Suna bersama Minato karena Minato suka membawa Naruto berlibur ke sana. Origami menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang paling dibencinya sedunia.

Kushina melepaskan pelukan dan memegang dua bahu Origami. Ia menatap Origami dengan intens.

"Oh ya, pasti kamu capek, kan, Origami? Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu di atas!" Kushina langsung menarik tangan Origami dengan paksa.

"Ta-Tapi, Bibi. Aku mau berbicara empat mata dengan Paman Minato," Origami berwajah kusut.

"Iya, Kushina. Ini sangat penting!" Minato memandang Kushina dan Origami yang kini berada di atas tangga.

"Nanti saja bicaranya!"

Kushina membantah keras hingga membuat Minato menghelakan napas. Kemudian Minato baru menyadari bahwa ia masih menjinjing koper milik Origami. Tersentak dan buru-buru mengejar dua perempuan itu.

"Tunggu! Kushina, koper Origami ketinggalan!"

Minato tiba juga di lantai dua. Kushina baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia tersenyum seraya menyambar koper tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah membawanya ke sini, Minato."

"Jadi, Origami beristirahat dulu di kamar Naruto?"

"Iya. Kamar yang satunya, masih direnovasi. Tiga hari lagi, kamar itu bisa digunakan. Naruto bisa tidur di ruang keluarga nantinya."

"Tapi, Naruto akan marah kalau kamarnya digunakan Origami. Kamu tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto itu?"

"Kalau soal itu, tenang saja. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Minato berwajah khawatir. Apa lagi sebentar lagi, Naruto akan pulang sekolah. Entah bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui kamarnya digunakan oleh Origami, yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan.

Tapi, Kushina tidak memikirkan itu. Ia dengan bahagia masuk ke kamar yang berantakan itu. Kamar bernuansa kuning dan jingga, yang membuat Origami terpaksa membersihkannya.

"Berantakan sekali," ucap Origami yang membereskan tumpukan pakaian yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Hehehe, maaf ya. Naruto itu kurang memperhatikan kerapian dan kebersihan. Dia itu dikenal sebagai murid yang sangat bandel, urakan, dan suka berkelahi di sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali dia kena hukuman tapi masih saja ia bersikap buruk seperti itu," ungkap Kushina yang meletakkan koper di dekat tempat tidur.

"Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Setahuku, dulu, dia termasuk anak yang baik dan tidak pernah berbuat masalah."

"Itu karena..."

Sesaat Kushina menghentikan pembicaraan, Origami berhenti bekerja karena menangkap sorot kesedihan yang terpancar di mata biru itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic yang saya katakan di Facebook sudah jadi. Inilah hasilnya. Bergenre supranatural/fantasy/action/romance.**

 **Tema game tidak jadi karena terlalu berat. Hehehe. Apa lagi sekarang saya juga lagi mengerjakan original fiction yang bergenre scifi, yang diupdate di wattpad. Terus waktu yang sibuk buat kerja, menyita waktu saya sehingga saya nggak bisa menulis setiap hari kayak dulu. Saya bisa menulis jika saya pengen nulis aja. Jadi, jadwal update fic nggak menentu.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini aja dulu ya. Jika ada waktu, saya akan sambung lagi.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **Kamis, 31 Januari 2019**


	2. Bertemu

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Bertemu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa, Bibi?" Origami penasaran ingin mengetahui kelanjutan perkataan Kushina.

"Naruto telah berubah karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Orang yang menjadi semangat untuknya selama ini, telah pergi untuk selamanya," Kushina berwajah suram.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Yatogami Tohka. Kekasihnya yang meninggal karena dibunuh dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Kejadiannya ... Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto masih duduk di kelas 10."

Origami terkesiap karena mendengar pengakuan jujur Kushina. Ternyata pembunuhan tidak wajar itu, telah dimulai sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, mengapa baru sekarang terendus oleh polisi?

"Soal pembunuhan Yatogami Tohka, dua tahun yang lalu, apa sudah diselidiki polisi?"

"Sudah. Tapi, pihak kepolisian tidak mengusut kasus itu sampai tuntas. Mereka menganggap Tohka bunuh diri karena depresi. Naruto tidak terima itu dan menyalahkan pihak kepolisian. Hingga menyebabkan dia sangat membenci yang namanya polisi, dan bahkan dia sering bertengkar dengan ayahnya sendiri yang juga seorang detektif polisi."

"Oh, begitu ya."

Origami berwajah datar. Kushina tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah, tidak sedih lagi.

"Dan aku harap kamu bisa membuat Naruto menyukai polisi lagi. Kamu tahu, dulu, dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi detektif polisi seperti ayahnya, tapi sekarang dia membuang cita-citanya itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Jadi, aku mohon, lakukan apapun agar Naruto kembali bersikap seperti dulu!"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya, Bibi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak yakin?"

"Aku ... Sangat tidak menyukainya. Dia itu selalu menjahiliku sewaktu kecil dan aku tidak bisa melupakan saat dia menyiramku dengan air lumpur dan telur."

"Tapi, itu sifatnya sewaktu kecil. Dia memang suka jahil, itu wajar."

"Tidak hanya itu, Bibi. Dia sudah kelewatan menjahiliku hingga aku dimarahi oleh ayahku karena Naruto menuduhku kalau aku yang sudah mendorongnya jatuh ke sungai. Padahal kenyataannya, dia yang mendorongku jatuh ke sungai."

"Maafkan soal itu."

"Ya. Aku sudah memaafkannya. Tapi, soal untuk membuat Naruto bersikap baik seperti dulu, maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Origami..."

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. Origami bersikap serius, tetap memegang teguh perkataannya.

Setelah itu, Kushina tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu. Maaf, aku sudah memintamu yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak masalah, Bibi," Origami tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah. Kamu pasti capek, kan, setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa mandi dulu sebelum tidur. Kamar mandi ada di sana."

Kushina menunjuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar, tepatnya berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. Origami melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk, mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Bibi."

"Aku tinggal dulu ya! Nanti aku memanggilmu lagi. Oke?"

"Oke."

Origami mengangguk sekali lagi. Kushina tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar. Origami memandang kepergian Kushina sampai Kushina menutup pintu dengan rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang sepatu hitam mendarat di Bumi usai turun dari sepeda yang terparkir di garasi. Sosok berperawakan tinggi yang berpakaian seragam khas Konoha International High School, langsung menyelonong masuk ke rumah, tanpa memberi salam pada pemilik rumah.

Kushina yang sedang bersama Minato di ruang tamu, menyadari laki-laki berambut pirang yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Putra mereka yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, tidak menyapa mereka sama sekali.

"Namikaze Naruto! Dimana tata kramamu?" sergah Kushina yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang kesal. "Kalau baru masuk ke rumah, ucapkanlah salam buat penghuni rumah!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh dengan tatapan yang malas. "Aku pulang."

"Naruto, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" sahut Minato yang duduk bersama Kushina.

"Aku sibuk. Lain kali kita berbicara, Ayah."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia langsung bergegas pergi ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamarnya. Sehingga Minato yang menyaksikan kepergiannya, menghelakan napas kecewa.

"Dia masih bersikap dingin seperti itu. Sampai kapan dia harus membenci polisi hanya karena masalah itu?" Minato berwajah kusut.

"Sabar. Pasti suatu saat, mata Naruto akan terbuka untuk menemukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya," Kushina berusaha menghibur Minato. "Aku yakin orang yang bisa membuka kebenaran itu adalah Origami."

"Benar. Origami. Dia seorang Cenayang yang juga berprofesi sebagai detektif swasta. Dia yang akan membuka kebenaran di balik pembunuhan yang tidak wajar itu."

"Karena itu, bersemangatlah, Minato!"

"Iya!"

Minato tersenyum lagi. Kushina langsung memeluknya untuk menghangatkan jiwanya agar lebih tenang lagi.

Sementara itu, di kamar, Naruto terkesiap ketika menemukan seorang gadis yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut putih yang berpakaian rapi serba putih-hitam. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut milik Naruto yang hangat.

 _Siapa yang tertidur di tempatku ini?_ Batin Naruto.

Ia berwajah kesal dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Kemudian ia menghampiri Origami. Ia tidak tahu gadis itu Origami karena Origami menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

SREK!

Begitu di dekat Origami, Naruto langsung menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Origami dengan paksa sehingga Origami terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Siapa?" Origami melotot habis karena terkesiap. Baru menyadari Naruto yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Siapa kamu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Origami bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memilih duduk sebentar di sana. Giliran Naruto yang terkesiap karena memperhatikan wajah Origami dengan teliti.

"Ka-Kamu?" Naruto memasang wajah kusut. "Kamu ... Tobiichi Origami, kan?"

"Hn," Origami mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini, huh?"

Kali ini, nada suara Naruto terdengar dingin dengan ekspresi yang juga dingin. Origami memandang wajah Naruto dengan lama, lalu ia bersidekap dada.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Apa? Jawabanmu sama dengan si Teme itu!"

"Teme? Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang sangat kubenci. Kamu tidak perlu tahu. Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto berhasil memutar balikkan jawaban yang dilontarkan Origami. Gadis berambut putih itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau begitu, apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Origami dengan nada yang datar.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"Baiklah."

Origami bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan santai melewati Naruto. Laki-laki bermata biru itu memandangnya dengan tajam. Origami juga memandangnya, lantas keluar dari kamar itu.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Naruto masih berwajah kesal. Setelah itu, ia menghelakan napas lega sembari melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur, bersama dirinya yang ambruk juga di samping tasnya.

Hening.

Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit yang berwarna kuning itu. Matanya yang sayu, mencerminkan kesedihan yang dalam. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, dibiarkan berantakan. Juga pakaiannya yang berantakan, menambah keterpurukan yang belum juga pergi dari jiwanya.

Masa lalu yang kelam, masih diingatnya. Masa lalu yang membawa perubahan yang sangat besar pada dirinya. Ia tidak sanggup melupakan sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya.

 _Tohka, maafkan aku karena waktu itu, aku terlambat menolongmu._

Naruto membatin di hati seiring tetesan embun hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat.

 _Aku berjanji, aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang membunuhmu. Aku akan menghancurkan pelakunya dengan Mystic Pyramid itu. Lihat saja nanti!_

Itulah tekad semangat Naruto yang ingin membalas dendam. Ia akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu misteri di balik pembunuhan tidak wajar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca cerita ini.**

 **Jumat, 1 Februari 2019**


	3. Rencana

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Rencana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Origami, kenapa kamu tidak beristirahat?" tanya Kushina yang bertemu dengan Origami di dekat tangga di lantai satu.

"Aku sudah beristirahat sebentar, Bibi," jawab Origami yang sedikit tersenyum. "Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik."

"Apa Naruto yang mengusirmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, Origami."

"Aku tidak bohong."

Origami mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar. Cukup membuat Kushina percaya padanya, meskipun kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, Naruto yang mengusirnya. Hal itu ditutupinya agar Kushina tidak menyuruh Naruto pindah kamar.

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu membantuku memasak untuk makan malam?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu Bibi memasak."

"Bagus sekali. Ayo, kita mulai memasak sekarang!"

Dengan riang, Kushina menarik tangan Origami. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Minato yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan - ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga bergabung menjadi satu ruangan - turut senang melihat interaksi di antara mereka. Ia duduk di sofa sembari mengecek ponselnya.

"Sepertinya Kushina sangat senang dengan kehadiran Origami di rumah ini. Syukurlah, kalau begitu," gumam Minato yang langsung menyeruput secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja disajikan Kushina.

Tanpa terasa, waktu terus berjalan. Kegelapan tiba untuk menyingkirkan cahaya. Begitu juga dengan kegelapan di hati Naruto, yang telah melenyapkan cahaya sehingga tidak bisa berbaik hati pada orang lain terutama hal yang berkaitan dengan polisi.

Saat seperti ini, biasanya Naruto tidak mau makan bersama keluarganya. Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dengan bermain komputer. Mencari hiburan semata di media sosial.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar diketuk seseorang. Naruto terganggu olehnya lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Terdengar suara yang sangat meremukkan hati Naruto. Itu bukan suara Kushina, melainkan suara gadis berambut putih.

"Huh, dia lagi!" gerutu Naruto yang beranjak dari kursi dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka oleh Naruto. Memperlihatkan sosok gadis cantik yang bercelemek putih. Gadis itu membawa sebuah baki yang berisi semangkuk nasi beserta lauk-pauk dan segelas air putih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Aku membawakanmu ini atas permintaan Ibumu," jawab Origami yang menyodorkan baki berisi makanan dan minuman itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa ambil makanan dan minuman sendiri. Tapi, ya sudahlah."

Naruto langsung menyambar baki tersebut karena merasa lapar dan haus, lantas menutup pintu dengan cepat. Origami yang berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup, masih berbicara pada Naruto.

"Aku juga menyampaikan pesan dari Ibumu kalau kamu harus tidur di ruang tengah selama tiga hari ini. Lalu aku yang akan tidur di kamarmu."

Mendengar itu, langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia meletakkan baki yang berisi makanan dan minuman terlebih dahulu di atas meja belajar, yang kebetulan terletak di dekat pintu. Kemudian ia membuka pintu lagi dan menatap Origami dengan tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur di ruang tengah, hah? Kamu tahu ini kamar pribadiku! Orang lain tidak boleh menempatinya!" bentak Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi. "Aku berharap bisa mengusirmu dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Naruto, jaga mulutmu! Kamu keterlaluan sekali!" tiba-tiba muncul suara yang membentak keras, menyela perkataan Naruto sehingga Naruto dan Origami menoleh ke arahnya.

Rupanya Kushina. Ia bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang menakutkan. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Sehingga nyali Naruto menciut karenanya.

"I-Ibu," Naruto panik setengah mati.

"Tiga hari ini, kamu harus tidur di ruang tengah, Namikaze Naruto!" Kushina membentak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ta-Tapi, Bu."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Jangan membantah!"

"Ba-Baiklah."

Naruto berwajah pasrah. Origami menatapnya dengan lama. Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto kalah dalam perdebatan singkat ini. Dengan terpaksa, ia menuruti perintah ibunya meskipun hatinya masih merasa jengkel. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kamar ketika Kushina pergi meninggalkannya.

Origami merasa tidak enak, mengejar Kushina yang akan turun dari lantai dua.

"Bibi!"

Di lorong itu, mereka berhadapan.

"Ya, ada apa, Origami?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau tidur di ruang tengah saja. Lalu biarkan Naruto tetap tidur di kamarnya."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Origami. Kamu seorang perempuan, yang seharusnya tidur di kamar. Kamu tahu, kan, di sini ada laki-laki remaja yang mungkin akan mengganggumu saat kamu tidur. Aku takut kamu diperlakukan buruk olehnya."

Naruto yang masih ada di kamar, sedang makan, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Ibunya. Ia hampir terselek karenanya.

"Dasar, Ibu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku, kan, bukan laki-laki hidung belang seperti itu," gumam Naruto. "Lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan tipe gadis kaku seperti dia."

Naruto tetap melanjutkan kegiatan makan sembari bermain komputer. Ada sebuah pesan email masuk yang kemudian menarik hati Naruto untuk membacanya.

Kushina dan Origami masih berbicara di lorong lantai dua itu. Origami berwajah kusut.

"Tapi, Bibi. Aku tidak merasa enak dengan Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Baiklah, Bibi."

"Ayo, turun lagi! Paman Minato ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Ya."

Origami mengangguk patuh. Kushina tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi dari sana dan diikuti Origami dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang tamu itu, Minato duduk berhadapan dengan Origami. Mereka duduk di lantai dengan beralaskan tatami. Meja berkaki rendah menjadi pemisah di tengah mereka. Dua gelas cangkir teh hangat tersaji di atas meja, di depan mata masing-masing; Minato yang membuat teh untuknya dan Origami.

Kushina sedang sibuk bekerja di dapur. Ia tidak ikut bergabung bersama Minato dan Origami. Malam yang hening dan dingin, menemani obrolan Minato dan Origami mengenai pembunuhan yang tidak wajar itu.

"Pembunuhan itu berlangsung saat malam hari, pada pukul 12 malam, pada saat korban sedang tertidur. Kemudian korban akan mati dengan mata yang melotot, keluar busa putih dari mulut, dan ditemukan tanda lingkaran hitam di tangan kirinya. Diperkirakan korban mati karena keracunan dan bisa dianggap bunuh diri," Origami membaca artikel berita yang dimuat di sebuah koran yang disodorkan Minato padanya. "Oh, begitu ya?"

Minato mengangguk cepat. "Apakah kamu paham, Origami?"

"Paham. Alangkah baiknya jika aku langsung ke TKP untuk menyelidikinya."

"Jika itu maumu, mulai besok kita bisa pergi ke sana. Tentunya sepulang sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Oke. Aku harus masuk sekolah besok ya?"

"Iya. Kamu satu sekolah dan juga sekelas dengan anakku, Naruto."

"Uhm. Sudah kuduga itu."

Origami menghelakan napas. Minato tersenyum.

"Aku harap kamu dan Naruto bisa menjadi teman yang akrab nantinya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Siapa tahu, rasa tidak suka itu berubah menjadi suka. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Karena pertanyaan Minato yang mengagetkan, membuat Origami terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, Origami menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Minato yang mendengarnya, hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu pasti akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat mengalaminya nanti. Kuharap kamu mengambil keputusan yang tepat agar hatimu merasa tenang."

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku mengerti. Apa kita bisa mengganti topik pembicaraan lain?"

"Bisa."

"Jadi, dimana saja kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi?"

Origami memperhatikan Minato yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Ia merekam semua itu dengan ponsel agar ia tidak melupakan setiap rincian penjelasan Minato. Hal itu dilakukannya agar memudahkannya untuk melakukan investigasi.

Jauh dari tempat Minato dan Origami berada, terlihat Naruto yang mengamati mereka. Naruto berdiri di dekat tangga. Matanya menajam ke arah Origami.

"Origami ... Gadis yang pernah kujahili hingga dia menangis. Hmmm, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu agar dia tidak betah tinggal di sini."

Seringaian jahil terukir di wajah tampan itu. Suatu rencana gila telah tersusun di otaknya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Update kilat karena ada waktu buat menulis lagi.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah singgah ke sini.**

 **Sabtu, 2 Februari 2019**


	4. Hari pertama di sekolah baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Hari pertama di sekolah baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Origami bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah yang baru. Ia sudah bangun lebih awal yakni sekitar jam 4 shubuh, karena biasanya ia akan lari pagi selama satu jam untuk meningkatkan stamina tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih kuat. Hal itu menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil atas ajaran ayahnya yang juga seorang Cenayang.

Setelah dipastikan beres, Origami yang sudah berpakaian khas Konoha International High School, buru-buru keluar dari kamar Naruto sembari menyandang tas putih di punggung. Kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan Naruto di lorong di lantai dua, antara dua kamar yang saling berhadapan - kamar yang satunya masih dalam tahap renovasi.

Mereka saling memandang ketika lewat dari arah yang berlawanan. Tatapan Naruto sangat tajam, sedangkan tatapan Origami sangat datar.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" sapa Origami.

"Huh!" balas Naruto yang langsung membuang muka. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya karena baru saja mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di bawah. Berpakaian piyama serba berwarna orange dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya.

Origami hanya diam saja sembari memandang kepergian Naruto hingga Naruto masuk ke kamar. Lalu Origami berjalan lagi menuju ke lantai satu.

Begitu Origami sudah tiba di lantai satu, ia disambut dengan senyuman Kushina.

"Selamat pagi, Origami!"

"Selamat pagi, Bibi!"

"Ayo, sarapan dulu bersama kami!"

"Baik."

Origami mengangguk cepat. Tangannya ditarik Kushina hingga ia terseret menuju dapur. Di mana Minato menunggu mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.20 pagi. Origami duduk berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong yang berada di samping kursi yang didudukinya. Di depan matanya, makanan menggugah selera dan minuman yang menyegarkan, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengambilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Origami. Hari yang sangat indah untuk masuk sekolah di sekolah yang baru ya?" Minato tersenyum seraya memegang secangkir teh hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Paman. Hn, itu benar," Origami juga tersenyum tapi senyuman yang simpul.

"Ayo, silakan makan dulu!" Kushina turut tersenyum dalam suasana hangat ini.

"Tapi, apa sebaiknya kita menunggu Naruto, Kushina?"

"Naruto, dia..."

Belum sempat, Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya, muncul suara yang memotongnya.

"Aku tidak perlu ditunggu," ternyata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kursi yang diduduki Origami. "Aku pergi dulu. Dah!"

Naruto menyambar cepat sepotong roti bakar yang diambil Origami lalu disumbat di mulutnya, kemudian ia buru-buru melangkah menuju ke luar rumah.

"Naruto, tunggu!"

Suara Kushina mencegahnya pergi. Naruto menoleh dengan malas sambil mengeluarkan roti bakar yang sudah dimakannya separuh.

"Kenapa lagi, Bu?"

"Kamu harus pergi ke sekolah bersama Origami."

"Aku tidak bisa. Buru-buru nih. Ayah saja yang mengantarkan Origami."

"Ayahmu harus cepat pergi ke kantor pagi ini. Dia tidak bisa mengantar Origami, tahu! Pokoknya kamu harus pergi dengan Origami! Kamu tidak boleh membantah!"

Dalam sekejap mata, dapur itu dipenuhi aura kemarahan Kushina yang menakutkan. Ditambah rambut Kushina yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera dengan wajah marah yang mengerikan seperti monster.

Naruto yang panik setengah mati, menghelakan napas pasrah. "Ya sudah. Aku akan pergi dengan Origami."

Saat itu juga, Kushina tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Nah, begitu dong."

"Ya," Naruto melirik Origami dengan sewot. "Hei, kamu yang berambut putih! Ayo, cepat jalan!"

"Baiklah."

"Origami, baik-baik ya dengan Naruto. Pegangan yang kuat pada Naruto agar kamu tidak jatuh dari sepeda."

"Iya, Bibi."

Origami yang juga merasa kesal karena harus disuruh pergi sekolah dengan Naruto, terpaksa mengikuti apa yang diminta Kushina. Ia menyambar cepat tas yang terletak di kursi yang berada di sampingnya, lalu tergesa-gesa mengejar Naruto yang tega meninggalkannya duluan.

"Paman, Bibi, kami pergi dulu ya!" seru Origami ketika keluar dari dapur.

"Iya, selamat belajar!" ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah, Naruto baru saja mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi. Origami menunggunya di dekat pintu pagar.

"Ayo, naik!" pinta Naruto usai menghentikan sepeda yang dinaikinya di dekat Origami. "Kalau bukan Ibuku yang menyuruhku untuk pergi bersamamu, tentunya aku sudah pergi sendiri sekarang."

Origami berwajah datar. "Berarti kamu takut pada Ibumu."

"Tidak juga."

"Lantas?"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Apa kamu mau naik apa tidak, hah? Kalau tidak, aku pergi duluan dan silahkan kamu pergi sendiri ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki!"

"Aku naik."

Origami langsung duduk di belakang Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terkejut tatkala Origami memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tapi, karena keadaan yang memaksa, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak memarahi Origami. Tanpa membuat masalah lagi, ia langsung mengayunkan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Bagaikan pembalap sepeda profesional, Naruto mengebut di jalanan sepi yang belum tersentuh oleh siapapun. Ia berharap bisa menakuti Origami agar Origami berteriak panik dan memintanya turun dari sepeda lalu Origami memilih pergi sendiri.

Namun, kenyataan yang sebaliknya, Origami terlihat tenang saja. Justru Origami semakin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Naruto heran mengapa Origami tidak seperti gadis lain yang biasanya takut jika laki-laki mengebutkan sepeda ataupun motor seliar ini. Ia berpikir Origami menahan ketakutan itu agar tetap bersamanya hingga tiba di sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba juga di sekolah yang bernama _Konoha International High School_ itu. Sebuah sekolah elit yang dihuni sebagian besar manusia dan yokai.

Begitu sepeda yang dinaiki Naruto bersama Origami, masuk ke tempat parkiran khusus sepeda, aura yokai yang kuat, dirasakan oleh Origami sehingga membuat Origami jatuh dari sepeda karena tidak kuat menahan efek aura yokai yang terlampau besar itu, saat bersama Naruto yang baru saja menghentikan sepeda.

GREP!

Untung saja, tubuh Origami yang tumbang ke belakang akibat gelombang aura yokai yang kuat itu, ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dua tangan kekar seseorang itu memegang dua bahu Origami sehingga Origami selamat dari acara jatuh.

Naruto menoleh karena terkesiap mengapa Origami jatuh tadi. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Origami, namun ia pun merasa kesal ketika tahu siapa yang menahan Origami agar Origami tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, terima kasih," sahut Origami yang melepaskan diri dari seorang laki-laki.

"Hn," ujar laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata hitam sekelam malam.

"Uchiha ... Sasuke," desis Naruto dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, saling memandang dengan tajam. Seakan terjadi aliran listrik permusuhan di antara mereka.

Origami yang berdiri di tengah mereka, terdiam memandang wajah mereka secara bergantian. Hingga muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto, Sasuke! Lalu dia..."

Gadis berambut hitam itu, menghentikan langkahnya ketika memandang Origami. Gadis berambut putih itu juga memandangnya dengan datar.

"Dia, Tobiichi Origami. Orang yang menumpang tinggal di rumahku. Dia anak baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita, Kurumi."

Tokisaki Kurumi, nama gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua di bawahnya, tersenyum manis sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Origami. Gadis bermata biru itu menyambut uluran tangan Kurumi.

"Aku Tokisaki Kurumi, sahabatnya Naruto. Kamu bisa memanggilku Kurumi. Salam kenal ya."

"Aku Tobiichi Origami. Salam kenal juga."

"Senang bisa berjumpa dengan teman baru sepertimu."

"Aku juga."

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

"Mungkin saja."

"Kenapa kamu bilang mungkin saja?"

"Tidak ada."

Origami melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kurumi. Ia menatap wajah Origami dengan tajam. Lama sekali sehingga membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kurumi heran.

"Ada apa, Origami?" tanya Kurumi yang masih tersenyum.

"Hm, bisakah kamu mengantarkanku sampai ke kelas, Kurumi?" jawab Origami yang balik bertanya.

"Oh, tentu. Kita sekelas ya."

"Hn."

"Mari, ikut aku!"

Kurumi langsung menggandeng tangan Origami. Gadis berambut putih panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu, mengangguk patuh. Ia mengikuti langkah Kurumi untuk menyusuri halaman luas sekolah yang menyerupai istana itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang memandang kepergian mereka, memilih diam untuk beberapa menit. Lalu mata kelam itu tertuju pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Hei, Dobe."

"Ada apa, huh?"

Naruto meliriknya dengan tajam. Sasuke memasukkan dua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Dia manis juga ya?"

"Siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Origami itu."

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada."

Usai mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi. Naruto pun berseru padanya.

"Dasar, kamu sama saja dengan Origami, Teme!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

Mereka berdebat sengit. Orang-orang yang berdatangan ke sekolah itu, ternganga melihat mereka.

Tapi, di balik semua itu, ada seseorang yang mengintai Origami. Ia berdiri di antara keramaian yang memadati halaman depan sekolah tersebut. Berpakaian seragam khas yang sama dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Siapakah seseorang misterius itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Update kilat lagi.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 3 Februari 2019**


	5. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Origami dan Kurumi berjalan bersama sembari bergandengan tangan. Kurumi menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang sekolah itu. Origami mendengarkannya dengan teliti, memilih diam dan menyimpan penjelasan itu di otaknya.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Origami dan Kurumi, memperhatikan mereka sekilas saja lalu beralih dengan urusan masing-masing. Sampai dua gadis itu berhenti di sebuah kelas yang berada di lantai empat.

Tertera di plat besi yang terpasang di atas pintu, kelas 12-A. Kelas yang dimasuki Origami hari ini. Origami memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan mata gaib.

 _Ternyata memang banyak Yokai yang bersekolah di sini_ , batin Origami yang tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Beberapa Yokai berwujud asli, terlihat jelas di mata Origami yang bersinar putih. Bahkan Yokai yang berkekuatan aura sangat besar, yang membuat Origami jatuh dari sepeda, masih dirasakan Origami. Asalnya sangat dekat dengan Origami, tapi Origami tidak bisa melihat wujud aslinya.

"Kenapa, Origami?" tanya Kurumi yang heran mengapa Origami terpaku di depan kelas.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," jawab Origami yang menghilangkan sinar putih di matanya. Ia bergegas masuk ke kelas bersama Kurumi.

Tiba di kelas 12-A itu, Origami disambut dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya. Kurumi tersenyum pada mereka yang ternyata jelmaan Yokai.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kurumi.

"Selamat pagi, Kurumi!" balas gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Itsuka Kotori.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru juga menyapa Kurumi. "Halo, selamat pagi, Kurumi!"

"Halo, Shidou. Selamat pagi! Hari yang sangat cerah ya."

"Iya. Lalu siapa dia?"

Itsuka Shidou, menunjuk Origami yang mengikuti Kurumi dari belakang. Mata merah Kurumi bergeser ke arah Origami, lantas ia tersenyum.

"Dia Tobiichi Origami. Siswi baru yang baru masuk ke kelas kita hari ini. Dia pindahan dari kota lain dan sekarang menumpang tinggal di rumah Naruto," ungkap Kurumi.

"Oh," ucap Shidou yang membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o.

Origami hanya terdiam menyaksikan semua ini. Beberapa orang yang ada di kelas itu, memandangnya dengan aneh. Origami bisa merasakannya.

Shidou berdiri dan berjalan menuju Origami. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Origami.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Itsuka Shidou. Salam kenal ya. Aku senang berjumpa denganmu."

Origami mengangguk kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan Shidou. "Aku Tobiichi Origami. Salam kenal juga."

Mereka bersalaman. Shidou tersenyum, sedangkan Origami berwajah datar. Kurumi turut tersenyum karena merasa senang.

Setelah itu, Naruto masuk ke kelas itu. Kotori dan beberapa temannya langsung mengerubungi Naruto seperti lalat.

"Naruto-sama, akhirnya kamu datang juga!" Kotori merangkul lengan Naruto dengan erat.

"Iya. Kamu lama sekali sih," dua gadis kembar, Yamai Kaguya dan Yamai Yuzuru, menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Naruto. "Kami berdua membuatkanmu bento. Terimalah."

"Tidak! Terima saja punyaku ini, Naruto-sama!" Izayoi Miku juga menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Naruto.

Naruto berwajah datar lalu berkata, "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan diri dari Kotori yang memang terang-terangan menyukainya. Kemudian Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang baru masuk dengannya.

"Berikan semua itu pada si muka datar itu!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Keempat gadis itu berwajah kecewa. Sasuke bengong saat Naruto menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa sih?"

"Mereka mau memberikanmu bento tuh."

Naruto menunjuk lagi ke arah kelompok Kotori. Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto - tepatnya ke dua kotak bento yang dipegang Yamai kembar dan Miku. Ia pun mendengus kesal.

"Huh, betapa susahnya menjadi laki-laki tampan sepertiku. Setiap hari, pasti ada gadis-gadis yang memberiku hadiah," Sasuke memegang rambutnya dengan gaya yang keren.

"Dasar, laki-laki yang sok keren! Menggelikan," Naruto meledek sembari lewat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Berisik, Dobe!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan semprotan kemarahan Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan santai, menuju bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Shidou. Di belakangnya, Origami yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kurumi - Kurumi duduk di belakang Shidou.

SET!

Begitu Naruto lewat, Origami memandangnya. Naruto merengut, langsung membuang muka dari hadapan Origami. Gadis itu hanya bersikap santai menanggapinya.

Naruto meletakkan tas ke meja. Shidou berdiri di dekat Naruto lalu berbisik pada Naruto.

"Pssst, Naruto."

"Uhm, ada apa, Shidou?"

"Apa benar anak baru itu, Tobiichi Origami, tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Itu benar."

"Hah?"

Shidou ternganga dengan ekspresi terkejut. Naruto menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

"Kalian berdua tinggal serumah. Itu berarti kalian juga satu kamar dong."

"Sembarangan! Tidak! Kami berbeda kamar!"

Naruto menepis dugaan Shidou yang salah. Origami dan Kurumi bisa mendengar percakapan mereka walaupun pelan sekalipun.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Pada pukul 9 pagi, guru masuk ke kelas 12-A. Origami pun dipanggil ke depan kelas oleh guru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo, saya Tobiichi Origami. Pindahan dari kota Suna. Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya ya."

Origami membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat. Sebagian orang menjawab perkenalan Origami, sedangkan sebagian yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Halo, salam kenal juga, Tobiichi-san."

"Terima kasih."

Origami menegakkan badannya lagi. Guru laki-laki yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, memegang maskernya sembari berkata, "Baiklah, perkenalannya cukup sampai di sini saja. Tobiichi-san, silahkan kembali ke tempatmu."

"Baiklah, sensei."

Origami membungkukkan badan lagi. Ia berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia tersandung sesuatu saat melewati Naruto sehingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

Otomatis mengundang tawa seisi kelas kecuali Kurumi, Shidou, dan Kakashi. Dua orang itu - Kurumi dan Shidou - menyaksikan, bahwa Naruto yang menjadi pelaku yang menjegal kaki Origami dengan kakinya sehingga Origami terjatuh. Mereka kasihan pada Origami dan sekaligus kesal pada Naruto.

"Ukh, sakit!" Origami mengeluh kesakitan. Ia terduduk begitu saja di lantai di antara tawa yang menggema di kelas itu.

"Hei, diam semuanya!" Kakashi membentak mereka dengan nada yang tinggi. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dengan menggunakan spidol.

Semuanya terdiam. Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kalian tertawa seperti tadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi dan melihat Origami yang terduduk di lantai.

Semuanya terdiam lagi. Origami bangkit berdiri dari acara jatuh, dan bergegas duduk di bangkunya. Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya, menahan tawa, merasa senang karena sudah menjahili Origami.

"Tobiichi-san, apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu terjatuh?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ada seseorang yang menjegal saya dengan kakinya, Sensei," jawab Origami.

"Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Oh, kalau begitu buka bukumu, Tobiichi-san. Pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Baik, Sensei."

Origami mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya yang terletak di atas meja. Kakashi kembali menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

Origami tahu bahwa Naruto yang menjegalnya. Ia merasa kesal di dalam hati, tapi ditahannya dengan sikap yang tenang.

 _Rasakan itu, gadis berambut putih. Kuharap kamu tidak betah di sini dan memilih pulang ke asalmu._

Naruto membatin dengan sorot mata yang menajam.

Usai itu, pelajaran pertama berlangsung dengan tertib dan tenang hingga istirahat pun tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu berbuat begitu sehingga Origami terjatuh tadi?"

Naruto menoleh saat Shidou menanyakan soal itu padanya. Jam istirahat sudah tiba, dan beberapa orang sudah keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Ya, aku iseng saja."

Naruto menjawab sembari berlalu dari hadapan Shidou. Sementara Origami hanya diam, dan Kurumi ikut membela Origami.

"Tapi, tindakanmu itu keterlaluan, Naruto! Sebagai sahabatmu, aku mengingatkanmu!" sembur Kurumi.

"Terserah!" semprot Naruto yang dengan nada yang dingin.

Baik Shidou maupun Kurumi, sama-sama merasa kesal. Naruto keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan perasaan panas di hati ketiga orang itu - Shidou, Kurumi, dan Origami.

"Dia semakin menyebalkan saja," ucap Shidou yang menghelakan napas kesal. "Origami, maafkan Naruto ya?"

"Iya. Naruto bersikap seperti itu karena ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang meninggal, dua tahun lalu. Padahal sebelumnya, dia dikenal sebagai anak yang baik dan teladan. Tapi, sekarang ... Dia berubah menjadi orang lain," sahut Kurumi yang berwajah kusut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Ibu Naruto. Jadi, kalian berdua tidak perlu menjelaskan itu padaku lagi," balas Origami yang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Oh, syukurlah begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin saja?"

"Ya, itu benar, Kurumi."

"Tapi, Shidou, kamu sudah ditunggu oleh orang yang di sana."

Kurumi melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang diikat twintail dengan pita putih, yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Shidou melihat ke arah yang dilirik Kurumi.

"Ah, anak itu," Shidou menepuk jidatnya.

"Nii-chan! Ayo, cepat!" Kotori berteriak keras hingga menimbulkan gempa bumi.

"Iya! Iya!"

"Lambat sekali!"

"Iya! Aku datang nih!"

Shidou dengan terpaksa mengikuti Kotori. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sempat memandang Origami dengan sorot mata yang tajam lalu keluar bersama Shidou. Tinggal Origami dan Kurumi di sana.

"Sudah sepi," kata Origami.

"Iya. Semuanya sudah pergi," tukas Kurumi yang menarik tangan Origami. "Ayo!"

Kurumi dan Origami saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka berjalan bersama, keluar dari kelas tersebut.

BRUAAK!

Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya, mendarat kasar di dekat dua gadis itu. Nyaris mengenai Origami.

Semua orang yang ada di lorong itu, memasang ekspresi syok ketika melihat Naruto meninju perut laki-laki berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba karena masalah yang sangat serius.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Suasana di lorong lantai empat menjadi ricuh. Naruto yang berwajah garang, mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang sangat tinggi.

"Bukan aku yang menghajar Shino! Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan itu padamu, kan?"

"Aku tidak percaya itu!" Kiba bangkit berdiri dari lantai dengan wajah yang mengeras. "Kemarin, saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat kamu menghajar Shino sampai Shino babak belur. Bahkan kamu nyaris membunuhnya dengan pedang yang kamu keluarkan dari tubuhmu. Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Naruto?"

Di depan semua orang, Kiba mengatakan itu dengan jujur. Naruto terkesiap dengan mata yang terbelalak keluar. Semua orang kini menatapnya dengan aneh.

Hening.

Naruto terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Tiba-tiba, cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan menguar dari tubuhnya seperti matahari. Cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan itu berbentuk bola yang berputar-putar dan membalut tubuhnya.

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto yang terdengar berat.

"Aku ... Pemburu Yokai. Namikaze Naruto, si pemegang pedang suci, Yamakaze," Naruto mengeluarkan pedang katana yang berdesain klasik dengan gagang yang menyerupai matahari, dari tubuhnya yang bercahaya jingga kemerah-merahan sehingga beberapa Yokai yang di sana, terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Di-Dia ... Yang dikenal sebagai _Fox Assassin_ , yang ditakuti oleh seluruh Yokai. Sosok berjubah jingga dengan topeng musang," salah satu dari Yokai itu berhasil kabur sebelum pedang Naruto bercahaya terang dan meledakkan bola cahaya merah seperti matahari itu.

DHUAAAR!

Ledakan cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan yang sangat terang, menyelimuti tempat itu. Sangat menyilaukan mata. Beberapa Yokai yang berada di sekolah itu, terkena sambaran panas yang dihasilkan cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan yang merupakan cahaya suci dari kekuatan Naruto. Sehingga beberapa Yokai itu lenyap begitu cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan memakannya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan pun menghilang. Naruto ambruk bersama pedang yang kembali masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia pingsan, dan tergeletak dalam posisi tertelungkup di lantai.

"Naruto!" Kurumi yang panik, berlari mendekati Naruto. Ia berlutut di samping Naruto.

Semua orang menjadi syok karena kejadian itu, terutama Kiba. Kurumi memandang Kiba dengan tajam.

"Bukan Naruto yang melakukannya, tapi Yokai yang bisa berubah menjadi siapa saja! Kami sedang memburunya, dan kamu sudah salah karena menuduh Naruto, Kiba!" sergah Kurumi dengan wajah yang mengeras. "Karena kamu, Naruto menunjukkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya, yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui siapapun! Dia baru pulih setelah dua hari ini, terpaksa dia harus menggunakan kekuatannya lagi untuk melenyapkan para Yokai yang tidak bersalah!"

Kiba yang mendengar itu, memasang wajah yang syok. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengira jika Naruto yang telah menghajar Aburame Shino saat sepulang sekolah di ruang loker, kemarin itu. Ternyata pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah Yokai yang bisa berubah menjadi siapa saja. Yokai tersebut tidak diketahui siapa ia sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurumi," tukas Kiba yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Katakan maaf itu pada Naruto nanti," tutur Kurumi dengan tegas. "Sekarang bantu aku! Tolong bawa Naruto ke UKS!"

"Baiklah!"

Kiba mengangguk patuh. Ia bergegas membantu Kurumi untuk membopong Naruto. Semua orang pun bubar setelah mereka pergi kecuali Origami yang masih berdiri di sana.

Kurumi menoleh pada Origami ketika Kiba yang menggendong Naruto dari belakang. Kiba berjalan duluan sembari membawa Naruto bersamanya, meninggalkan Kurumi.

"Origami!" panggil Kurumi yang datang mendekati Origami.

"Ya," kata Origami.

"Kamu harus ikut aku ke UKS! Ayo!"

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk saat Kurumi menggandeng tangannya lagi. Mereka berlari cepat untuk mengejar Kiba yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung lorong sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di UKS, Kurumi menceritakan semuanya pada Origami setelah Kiba pergi dari sana. Origami baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Jadi, kekuatan Naruto itu adalah kekuatan matahari?" Origami sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya. Kekuatan turun temurun yang didapatkannya dari ayahnya. Kekuatan matahari itu sangat besar sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Hanya pedang Yamakaze yang bisa mengontrol kekuatannya itu. Karena itu, pedang itu ditanam ke tubuhnya setelah dia dilahirkan," ungkap Kurumi dengan wajah yang muram. "Pedang itu bisa keluar saat Naruto sedang marah, saat itu juga kekuatannya yang setara dengan cahaya matahari bisa melenyapkan para Yokai dalam waktu sedetik saja, tanpa mempedulikan Yokai itu baik atau jahat."

"Oh, begitu ya. Karena itu, dia ditakuti oleh para Yokai."

"Iya. Di dunia ini, ada kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada matahari yaitu kekuatan _Mystic Pyramid_ , yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Kami berdua berusaha mencarinya sebelum kelompok jahat itu mendapatkannya."

"Kelompok jahat? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka ... Bernama _Evil Nightmare_ , yang disingkat menjadi Enight."

Kurumi berwajah serius dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Origami memperhatikannya dengan serius. Mereka duduk di dua kursi yang berada di samping ranjang yang ditempati Naruto.

Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Ia akan terbangun setelah 24 jam karena efek kekuatan matahari yang terlampau besar, menghabiskan semua energi supranaturalnya sehingga mengakibatkan sistem tubuhnya berhenti. Selama 24 jam, energi supranaturalnya akan terisi kembali ketika ia beristirahat penuh, dan ia dilarang oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya di saat-saat yang tidak tepat kecuali jika ada Yokai jahat yang menyerangnya.

Origami mengerti itu. Ia kini memandang Naruto. Tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna biru.

 _Fox Assassin ya? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayahku. Seorang pembunuh yang suka membunuh Yokai, tanpa mengenal lawan atau kawan. Jadi, sosok Fox Assassin yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto._

Origami membatin seiring Kurumi terus mengajaknya berbicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Update lagi. Kecepatan ya?**

 **Oke, terima kasih karena sudah membacanya.**

 **Selasa, 5 Februari 2019**


	6. Hutang budi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Hutang budi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai yang dikatakan Minato, semalam itu, Origami pergi bersamanya ke tempat kejadian pembunuhan tidak wajar itu. Sebelumnya, mereka mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke rumah karena Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.

CKIIITS!

Mobil hitam berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai lima, di sore itu. Minato dan Origami turun dari mobil hitam tersebut.

"Di sini ya tempatnya, Paman?" tanya Origami sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia berdiri di dekat mobil bersama Minato.

"Iya. Tempat korban yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai, seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolahmu," jawab Minato yang melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Origami terdiam. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Halaman apartemen yang sangat luas, diipenuhi dengan berbagai pohon rindang yang memagari halaman tersebut. Suasana sangat tenang. Angin bertiup sangat pelan sehingga menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian dua orang itu.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, jantung Origami berdetak kencang. Ia pun merasakan kehadiran hawa yang tidak biasa. Hawa sosok korban yang terbunuh tidak wajar, Yuhi Kurenai.

"Dia," kata Origami yang melihat wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah, berdiri di depan matanya. "Dia hadir di sini."

Minato yang tidak bisa melihat kehadiran Kurenai - Minato tidak memiliki kekuatan matahari itu lagi karena kekuatannya menurun pada Naruto sehingga ia tidak memiliki mata gaib. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa yang hadir, Origami?"

"Korban yang dibunuh, Yuhi Kurenai."

Origami mengatakannya dengan nada yang tenang. Minato mengerti itu, dan memilih melihat apa yang dilakukan Origami selanjutnya.

Suasana menjadi hening lagi. Kurenai yang merupakan jelmaan roh, berbicara dengan Origami. Gadis cantik itu mendengar apa yang dijelaskan Kurenai, tapi Minato tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurenai.

"Begitu ya," Origami berwajah datar.

Kurenai mengangguk dengan pelan lalu menghilang dari hadapan Origami. Minato penasaran. Origami meliriknya.

"Apa yang dikatakan korban?"

"Dia meninggal karena bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat menyeramkan, dan membunuhnya dengan racun yang mematikan. Sehingga ia keracunan dan tiba-tiba tewas sungguhan di alam nyata."

"Sosok yang menyeramkan? Sosok seperti apa itu?"

"Kurang jelas, Paman."

"Berarti kasus ini adalah pembunuhan yang terjadi di alam mimpi. Ini sangat membingungkan. Pasti rekan-rekanku tidak mempercayai ini."

"Tapi, aku akan berusaha menyelidikinya sampai menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya. Apa kita bisa masuk ke apartemen korban, Paman?"

"Bisa. Ayo!"

Minato mengangguk seraya berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Origami dari belakang. Minato masih menyimpan kunci apartemen Kurenai sehingga memungkinkan ia bisa menyelidiki TKP lebih teliti lagi.

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke apartemen yang dimaksud. Suasana hening masih menemani hingga mereka tiba di apartemen Kurenai yang terletak di lantai dua.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka ketika Minato masuk bersama Origami. Mereka menemukan sebuah lorong pendek yang mengarahkan mereka menuju ke ruang selanjutnya.

Kini mereka berada di ruang tamu yang bersatu dengan ruang keluarga. Suasana yang tenang, masih dirasakan mereka saat menyusuri ruangan selanjutnya.

DEG!

Jantung Origami berdetak lagi ketika merasakan hawa Yokai yang masih bertebaran di kamar, tempat Kurenai terbunuh saat tidur di tengah malam itu, beberapa hari yang lalu. Hawa yokai yang sama, sehingga Origami terjatuh dari sepeda.

BRUAAK!

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Origami jatuh tersungkur dengan punggung yang membentur lantai. Minato pun panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Origami, kamu kenapa?"

"Hawa Yokai ini lagi."

"Yokai apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Paman. Tapi, kekuatannya sangat besar. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya. Aku perkirakan dialah tersangka yang membunuh setiap korban yang tertidur pada jam 12 malam."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Origami semakin berdetak kencang seiring tekanan kekuatan Yokai itu semakin bertambah besar. Minato tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan Yokai itu, justru semakin panik saat melihat Origami merasa kesakitan.

"Ukh! Kekuatannya meremas jantungku!" Origami berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan dibantu Minato. "Aku akan melawannya. Paman, tunggu di sini!"

"Hati-hati, Origami!" Minato berwajah kusut.

"Hn."

Origami mengacungkan tangannya ke depan dengan wajah yang serius. Ia memanggil senjatanya.

" _Summon_ , Yukioshi!" seru Origami dengan nada yang sangat keras seiring tubuhnya menguarkan hawa dingin seperti es.

BAAATS!

Tombak berwarna putih muncul dari ketiadaan lalu ditangkap sempurna oleh tangan Origami. Hawa dingin menyebar ke seluruh tempat itu, yang berasal dari tubuh Origami sehingga Minato merasakan dampaknya.

"Brrr, dingin sekali. Inikah kekuatan seorang Cenayang?" Minato melihat tombak putih yang bermata menyerupai bintang di dua ujung, mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyerupai bintang. Cahaya putih tersebut sangat menyilaukan mata.

DHUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari jarak beberapa meter dari Origami. Sosok yang terkena cahaya dingin itu, terlihat jelas di mata gaib Origami.

Sosok manusia yang menyerupai lipan hitam. Berjenis kelamin perempuan. Berkimono hitam dengan senjata berupa Scythe bermata dua.

"Kyaaa!" pekik gadis Yokai itu. Suaranya sangat nyaring dan sangat mengerikan bersama dirinya yang musnah karena ledakan itu.

Ledakan berhenti. Menyisakan hawa dingin yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tombak putih menghilang dari tangan Origami. Gadis itu menghelakan napas berkali-kali. Merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya selesai," ucap Origami yang menoleh ke arah Minato. "Paman, aku berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Kamu hebat, Origami," puji Minato yang tersenyum. "Tapi, apa mungkin dia yang membunuh korban-korban selama dua tahun ini?"

"Entahlah, Paman. Aku baru menduganya karena dia hadir di tempat Yuhi Kurenai terbunuh. Dia Yokai Lipan yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berwujud transparan sehingga mata gaib tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia mencoba menyerangku tadi saat aku dan Naruto tiba di sekolah karena dia tahu kalau aku Cenayang."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kalau kita menyelidiki ulang lagi di TKP selanjutnya, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda."

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Besok aku akan membawamu ke TKP yang lain."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Origami tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika sistem tubuhnya sudah terkoneksi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Energi supranaturalnya sudah terisi penuh selama 24 jam, yang memungkinkan ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan matahari lagi ketika mengalami bahaya. Namun, sebaliknya setelah menggunakan kekuatan matahari, ia harus kehilangan energi supranatural lagi dan terpaksa beristirahat selama 24 jam.

"Ah, dimana ini?" Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Mata saffir biru itu menyapu bersih sekelilingnya hingga pandangannya tertancap pada sosok gadis berambut putih yang sedang membereskan pakaian di dekat lemari.

"Hei, kamu!" panggil Naruto dengan nada yang sangat keras.

Merasa dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh. Naruto memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku, huh?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku disuruh Ibumu untuk membereskan semua pakaianmu," jawab Origami yang melemparkan baju kaos berwarna biru pada Naruto. "Cepat pakai bajumu! Lalu segeralah makan dan minum!"

Naruto menangkap sempurna baju kaos tersebut - ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana jeans panjang yang berwarna abu-abu. Dengan wajah yang masih merengut, ia memakai baju kaos itu lalu menyadari sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hei, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku ini?" Naruto memperhatikan pakaiannya yang terlihat bersih, rapi, dan harum.

"Aku," Origami kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Ia berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku melakukannya atas permintaan Ibumu."

"Ya-Yang benar saja? Ka-Kamu mau melakukannya?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin, kan, aku membantah permintaan Ibumu."

"Ka-Kamu aneh!"

"Tenang saja. Aku mengganti pakaianmu dengan mata yang tertutup kok."

Origami menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya. Ia menangkap rona merah yang hinggap di dua pipi Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terlihat gugup.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, a-aku mau pergi keluar dulu!" Naruto buru-buru turun dari ranjang.

"Hn," Origami menanggapinya dengan nada yang datar. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memandang kepergian Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari sana, diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan Origami dengan lama. Origami yang sedang melipat pakaian satu persatu, kemudian menyusun semua pakaian yang sudah terlipat ke dalam lemari. Ia bekerja dengan cepat karena sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

 _Dia rajin, penurut, dan mau melakukan apa yang diminta Ibu. Kalau diperhatikan lama-lama, dia menarik juga. Wajahnya juga manis. Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan Teme kemarin itu._

Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum. Origami menyadari pandangannya, turut melihat ke arahnya.

 _Ah, gawat! Dia melihatku! Aku harus pergi sekarang!_

Naruto terkesiap dan semakin gugup. Ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar. Membanting pintu dengan keras.

BLAM!

Origami yang menyaksikan kepergiannya, menunjukkan senyum yang sangat manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Ia berdiri di dekat lemari es yang terbuka lebar. Ia meminum sebotol air mineral dingin sampai tandas untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang menyiksa tenggorokannya.

"Aaah, segarnya," Naruto menjauhkan botol dari mulutnya. "Aku lapar sekali sekarang. Apa ada makanan ya di lemari?"

Ia pun bergegas mencari makanan yang biasanya tersimpan di lemari yang ada di dapur. Menemukan beberapa sandwich daging sapi yang terletak di sebuah piring besar.

"Wah, sandwich daging sapi! Pasti Ibu yang membuatnya untukku."

Dengan perasaan senang, ia mengambil makanan itu. Lalu ia duduk di dekat meja sembari memakan sandwich daging sapi, tanpa menyadari kedatangan gadis berambut putih itu.

"Ternyata kamu menyukainya."

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto berhenti makan. Suasana damai yang dirasakan Naruto, menjadi suasana yang panas.

"Kamu lagi. Kenapa kamu ke sini, hah?"

"Pekerjaanku selesai, dan sekarang aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Kebetulan Ibumu sedang pergi, dan akan pulang besok harinya. Lalu, aku yang membuat sandwich daging sapi itu untukmu."

"Hah?"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia menatap sandwich yang tinggal separuh, yang kini di genggaman tangannya.. Origami melewatinya, berjalan santai menuju ke meja panjang yang menjadi tempat untuk memasak.

"Ja-Jadi, bukan Ibu yang membuat sandwich daging sapi ini?"

"Hn."

"Ah, aku sudah terlanjur memakannya."

"Habiskan saja makanan itu."

"Tidak!"

Naruto beranjak pergi, tapi sempat juga menghabiskan sandwich daging sapi itu. Ia pun mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Makanan buatanmu tidak enak. Aku tidak suka."

Origami memandang kepergian Naruto dengan datar. "Kalau tidak enak, kenapa kamu menghabiskannya."

"Terpaksa karena aku kelaparan."

"Dasar, kamu tidak jujur!"

Origami menghelakan napasnya. Ia bergegas mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari es. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di mulut pintu dapur.

"Tadi kamu bilang Ibu pergi dan pulangnya besok?" Naruto menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya.

Origami memandang Naruto dengan datar sembari meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan ke atas meja panjang. "Iya. Dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya karena ada urusan penting.

"Oh."

Naruto bersikap malas. Ia buru-buru pergi lagi. Origami mencegahnya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto?"

Langkah Naruto berhenti lagi. Ia menoleh dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku!"

Origami berwajah serius. Naruto memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Kenapa kamu ingin mencegahku pergi, huh?"

"Karena aku disuruh Ibumu untuk menjagamu selama dia pergi. Kamu dilarang keluar rumah sekarang!"

"Aaah, kamu patuh sekali orangnya," Naruto menghelakan napasnya. "Untuk apa kamu menuruti permintaan Ibuku yang aneh itu? Asal kamu tahu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kamu juga harus mematuhi permintaan Ibumu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Naruto menghardik Origami dengan nada yang tinggi. Ia kesal, dan langsung pergi dari sana. Origami mengejarnya.

"Naruto, tunggu!"

Naruto tidak menggubris panggilan Origami. Ia tetap berjalan sampai keluar dari rumah. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di depan garasi - sepedanya dibawa oleh Kurumi saat ia tidak sadarkan diri, kemarin itu. Kemudian, ia mengebutkan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Masih terdengar suara Origami yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara jatuh dan teriakan keras yang melengking di jalan beraspal yang hening itu.

BRUK!

"Kyaaa!" Origami terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung batu besar yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Ia nekad mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berwajah khawatir, melihat Origami yang terbaring dalam keadaan menelungkup di jalanan. Origami berusaha berdiri, tapi lutut kanannya terluka parah akibat bergesekan dengan aspal, mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa berdiri.

"Ukh, sakitnya," Origami memilih duduk di jalanan. Memegang lututnya yang terluka. Pakaiannya pun kotor akibat jatuh tadi.

"Dasar, ceroboh!" Naruto berbalik arah. Ia mengendarai sepedanya dengan lambat menuju Origami.

Begitu di dekat Origami, Naruto turun dari sepeda. Ia berlutut di samping Origami.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto yang masih berwajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Origami yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Lututmu terluka."

"Tidak parah kok."

Origami bersikap tenang, dan berusaha berdiri sekali lagi. Naruto membantunya berdiri hingga tatapan mereka beradu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam dengan wajah yang merona merah karena terpesona. Origami pun sadar dari dunia pesona, buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya.

"Ma-Maaf," Origami gugup setengah mati. Ia ingin berjalan tapi tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan karena salah satu kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

GREP!

Naruto menangkapnya hingga menjadi sebuah pelukan. Origami pun mendekap erat pada tubuh Naruto. Apalagi Naruto menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Na-Naruto, le-lepaskan aku!" Origami gugup lagi ketika dagunya diangkat oleh Naruto. Wajahnya memerah rebus ketika wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekat ke wajahnya.

 _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_ Batin Origami.

Origami panik. Wajahnya hampir berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto, beberapa cm lagi. Apakah mungkin Naruto akan menciumnya?

Tidak.

Tapi, dugaannya meleset. Ternyata Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Terima kasih buat sandwich daging sapinya. Aku akui masakan buatanmu sangat enak. Kuharap aku bisa mencicipi masakanmu lagi, Origami."

"Hah?"

Origami ternganga. Naruto kembali menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Origami terpesona lagi karena senyuman Naruto.

BRUAAAK!

Tiba-tiba, Origami dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Ia terkesiap dengan tindakan Naruto. Terduduk lagi dengan pantat yang terasa sakit karena menghantam jalan.

Naruto langsung kabur dengan mengendarai sepeda. Ia berseru, "Rasakan itu, gadis ceroboh! Aku tidak akan mau mengantarkanmu pulang! Usaha sendiri pulangnya ya!"

Origami yang menyaksikan kepergian Naruto, memasang wajah bodoh.

"Naruto" suara teriakan kemarahan Origami sangat menggelegar keras sampai ke langit ketujuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, masih dalam satu komplek yang sama dengan rumahnya. Ia masih teringat ketika berpikir ingin mencium Origami, tapi tidak jadi karena waktunya tidak tepat.

 _Ah, dasar, kenapa aku memikirkan itu? Padahal aku tidak menyukai gadis kaku itu_ , batin Naruto.

Buru-buru mengusir perasaan aneh yang kini menyelimuti hatinya, ia berpikir ingin pergi menemui Kurumi. Dengan cepat, ia turun dari sepeda yang terparkir di depan pagar, lalu memencet bel yang terpasang di samping pintu pagar.

Bel berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar sampai pintu pagar dibuka oleh gadis berambut hitam.

"Ah, Naruto," Kurumi terkejut karena Naruto menemuinya. "Kamu sudah sadar ya?"

"Iya. Beberapa menit yang lalu," Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau baru sadar, kenapa kamu malah pergi ke sini?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ini sangat penting."

"Oh. Ayo, masuk dulu!"

"Baik."

Naruto mengangguk. Kurumi tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk masuk ke rumah.

Di ruang tamu itu, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Kurumi di sofa yang dibatasi meja kaca. Kurumi mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto padanya.

"Kapan kita berburu Yokai Duplicate itu?"

Ditanya begitu, Kurumi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak ikut dalam buruan kali ini. Biarkan aku dan Shidou yang melakukannya."

"Apa?"

Naruto terkesiap setengah mati mendengarnya. Kurumi berwajah serius.

"Kenapa? Aku, kan, termasuk dalam kelompok pemburu Yokai ini?"

"Itu karena aku takut kekuatanmu itu bisa membunuh Yokai yang tidak bersalah lagi. Jadi, sebelum kamu bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu, kamu tidak boleh ikut dengan kami untuk berburu Yokai."

"Tapi, aku ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh Tohka, Kurumi. Jadi, aku mohon izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian untuk berburu Yokai selanjutnya."

"Tidak bisa!"

Kurumi membantah keras permohonan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu, berwajah kusut.

"Jika itu maumu, aku terima itu. Memang, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku meskipun aku sudah banyak berlatih dengan ayahku selama ini. Kekuatan matahari ini hanya bisa dikontrol oleh orang yang sehati denganku, memiliki perasaan yang sama, dan bisa menenangkanku seperti bintang di langit yang bisa memancarkan cahaya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, aku harus menemukan orang yang memiliki kekuatan bintang."

Kurumi terdiam lagi. Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu. Hari sudah hampir malam, aku harus pergi. Sampai besok di sekolah, Kurumi," sambung Naruto yang beranjak pergi dari sana.

Kurumi memanggilnya. "Naruto, tunggu!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Kurumi yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa?" nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kuharap kamu bisa menemukan orang yang berkekuatan bintang itu," Kurumi tersenyum.

"Ya, semoga."

Setelah itu, Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Kurumi. Meninggalkan Kurumi yang tetap tersenyum di sana.

Tiba di luar pagar rumah Kurumi, Naruto naik ke sepeda. Ia menerawang ke langit senja yang dipenuhi awan-awan yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, persis seperti warna kekuatannya.

"Matahari adalah bintang yang menjadi pusat Tata Surya. Dia bisa memancarkan cahayanya sendiri, begitu dengan bintang-bintang lainnya," ucapnya dengan nada yang pelan. "Apakah aku bisa menemukan partner yang bisa menjadi satu cahaya denganku? Ya Tuhan, tunjukkan jawabannya segera agar aku bisa menemukan pelaku sesungguhnya yang telah membunuh Tohka."

Kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat. Sorot matanya menajam. Berharap penuh bisa menemukan partner yang bisa membantunya untuk menyelidiki tentang siapa pelaku yang membunuh Tohka.

Seiring langit semakin menggelap, Naruto kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Begitu sepedanya berhenti di depan rumah, ia terkejut ketika melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar lalu mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya.

"Kyaaa!"

"Itu suara Origami! Apa yang terjadi?"

BETS!

Spontan, ia melompat dari sepeda yang dijatuhkan dengan cepat ke lantai keramik. Tergesa-gesa masuk ke rumah, dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang menebaskan pedang ke arah Origami di ruang tamu.

"Shidou!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung berlari cepat untuk menolong Origami.

"Ukh!" Origami yang terduduk di lantai, berusaha menahan pedang dengan tangannya sehingga menimbulkan cairan merah yang berjatuhan dari telapak tangannya yang tersayat bilah pedang. Apa lagi lututnya terluka karena jatuh tadi, menyebabkan ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Shidou dengan wajah yang bengis, menunjukkan nafsu membunuhnya yang besar pada Origami. Ia ingin menebas Origami dengan pedangnya.

"Hei, Shidou!" Naruto menarik kerah baju Shidou dari belakang. "Kenapa kamu menyerang Origami?"

Shidou terseret kasar oleh Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu, meninju pipi Shidou dengan keras hingga menimbulkan retakan di pipi Shidou.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut setengah mati saat melihat pipi Shidou yang retak.

"Hehehe," Shidou menyeringai sinis, lantas menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari sana.

"Dia ... Yokai Duplicate!"

Naruto menyadari itu. Yokai Duplicate telah kabur dari sana. Ia mencoba menyamar menjadi Shidou, dan berharap bisa mengadu domba antara Naruto dan Shidou karena Naruto akan menuduh Shidou yang berusaha membunuh Origami.

Usahanya pun gagal. Untung saja.

Naruto menghelakan napas leganya. Bola mata biru itu bergeser ke arah Origami. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan lagi pada tangannya yang kini terluka.

"Ukh, sakit!" keluh Origami yang memegang tangannya yang terluka.

Naruto tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Buru-buru ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali ke tempat Origami. Dalam suasana seribu bahasa, Naruto mengobati luka di tangan dan kaki Origami.

Origami heran mengapa Naruto bersikap baik padanya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang melilitkan kain perban ke tangannya yang terluka sampai Naruto menyelesaikan itu.

"Sudah selesai," kata Naruto. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," balas Origami yang gugup lagi.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sehingga Yokai Duplicate itu bisa datang ke sini?"

"Ku-Kupikir dia Shidou karena dia yang telah membantu dan mengantarkanku pulang."

"Dasar, gegabah! Kamu, kan, Cenayang seharusnya bisa mengetahui kalau dia itu Yokai."

"A-Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa Yokai-nya. Itu yang anehnya."

"Oh. Itu karena dia pintar menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya sebagai Yokai."

"Be-Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Sekarang sebaiknya kamu beristirahat di kamar."

"Ta-Tapi, aku harus memasak sekarang."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan itu dulu."

Naruto meletakkan kotak P3K ke meja. Ia menggendong Origami dengan gaya bridal. Origami terkesiap saat Naruto melakukan itu.

"Eh? Naruto?"

"Diam!"

Naruto bersikap tegas. Mampu membuat Origami terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Naruto itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke lantai dua. Naruto membawa Origami dalam gendongannya dalam diam hingga tiba di kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar, Naruto menurunkan Origami dan mendudukkan Origami di ranjang. Ia bersikap lembut sembari tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian bersih. Lalu beristirahatlah, dan biarkan aku yang memasak untukmu."

"Eh?"

Wajah Origami memerah lagi seiring Naruto membelai rambutnya. Naruto tersenyum lagi. Ia keluar dari sana, dengan meninggalkan perasaan yang aneh di hati Origami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Atas permintaan, saya panjangin word cerita ini.**

 **Update kilat lagi, dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 6 Februari 2019**


	7. Kecelakaan yang disengaja

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Kecelakaan yang disengaja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Origami bengong saat menerima Ramen cup yang disodorkan Naruto. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang bersih.

"Ini buatmu. Silahkan dimakan!" sahut Naruto yang menyengir lebar.

Origami menerima Ramen Cup yang disodorkan Naruto. "Cuma ini yang bisa kamu buat?"

"Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku, kan, tidak bisa memasak."

"Hm, sudah kuduga itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah."

Origami menghelakan napasnya sembari mengambil Ramen tersebut dengan menggunakan sumpit. Naruto tersenyum, dan memilih duduk di kursi di dekat meja belajar, tak jauh dari Origami berada.

"Itadakimatsu!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang riang. Ia memakan Ramen dengan lahap.

Hening.

Mereka makan dalam diam yang abadi. Hingga satu menit kemudian, Naruto bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

"Eh? Cepat sekali."

"Kamu baru tahu ya?"

"Hn."

"Kamu sendiri masih belum selesai makan. Lambat sekali."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Origami berwajah datar sambil mengunyah makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Naruto berwajah sewot, dan memandang Origami dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kamu masih bersikap dingin seperti itu, Origami?"

"Itu karena aku membencimu."

"Hah? Kamu membenciku?"

"Ya. Sejak kecil, kamu selalu menjahiliku ketika kamu datang bersama Ayahmu ke rumahku. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan setiap kejahilanmu seumur hidupku."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ia pun beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Origami yang memandang kepergiannya dengan perasaan yang kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor polisi sekarang, Minato sedang duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa rekannya. Mereka membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan tidak wajar itu, saat di ruang tim yang dipimpin oleh Minato.

Minato menjabat sebagai Inspektur, memiliki beberapa anggota detektif polisi yang membantunya untuk mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan tidak wajar itu. Sampai larut malam ini, mereka terus membicarakannya.

"Kasus ini sangat membingungkan. Kami tidak bisa memecahkan kasus ini, Inspektur Minato," sahut Uchiha Obito.

"Iya. Aku dan Obito sudah beberapa kali datang ke TKP, tapi tidak menemukan titik terangnya," ucap Rin.

"Ya, demi masa muda yang membara! Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!" seru Maito Guy.

"Aaah," kata Minato yang menghelakan napasnya sembari menopang pipinya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja. "Iya sih. Tapi, benar kata Guy, kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kasus ini sudah sedikit dipecahkan oleh gadis Cenayang yang kupanggil dari kota Suna. Tersangka pertama adalah Youkai Lipan yang kini telah dimusnahkan oleh Origami."

Ketiga orang yang hadir di tempat itu, bingung karena mendengar perkataan Minato. Mereka menjawab kompak. "Youkai Lipan?"

Minato mengangguk. Matanya sudah sayu karena menahan kantuk. Padahal ia sudah meminum kopi beberapa kali, tapi rasa kantuk itu tetap menyerangnya.

"Mungkin kalian tidak mempercayai ini, pembunuhan ini berkaitan erat dengan hal supranatural. Pembunuhan yang terjadi di dunia mimpi," Minato memandang setiap wajah itu.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Rin manggut-manggut.

"Ya, aku sedikit percaya sih," Obito melipat tangan di atas meja dengan wajah yang serius.

"Aku sangat percaya itu!" Guy mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tawa lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berkilauan.

Semua orang mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Minato. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa kalian akan terus menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Ya, Pak!"

Semuanya menjawab kompak lagi sehingga mengukir senyum di wajah Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze, terlihat Naruto yang terbaring di atas sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah. Bantal kuning menyanggah bagian kepalanya dan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut.

Ia tidak tidur, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Pikirannya terbayang-bayang dengan perkataan Origami itu.

 _"Ya. Sejak kecil, kamu selalu menjahiliku ketika kamu datang bersama Ayahmu ke rumahku. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan setiap kejahilanmu seumur hidupku."_

Hatinya merenung tentang perkataan Origami, yang sungguh menusuk jiwanya. Ingin rasanya meminta maaf, tapi lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan itu.

"Aaah, aku memang ingin mengusirnya dari sini, tapi kenapa aku jadi tidak tega begini ya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Kasihan juga melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Karena aku juga, dia malah terluka sekarang."

Naruto berwajah kusut. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Origami. Kegelisahan menyerangnya sehingga ia mendapatkan insomnia. Matanya tetap terbuka sampai matahari terbit untuk menyingkirkan malam.

Pagi pun datang dengan nyanyian burung-burung yang hinggap di berbagai pepohonan. Nyanyian mereka yang riang, selaras dengan hari yang sangat cerah. Mentari pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka, menari-nari gembira bersama alam sekitar.

Origami turun dari lantai dua. Ia memakai tongkat yang diberikan Naruto padanya, kemarin itu. Dengan rambut yang terurai panjang, ia sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah dan menyandang tas di punggung.

Naruto juga sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap. Ia berdiri di dekat tangga, memandang Origami dengan sorot mata yang sayu. Origami melewatinya tanpa membalas pandangannya.

GYUT!

Tangan Origami ditangkap oleh Naruto. Origami terkesiap lalu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Tunggu, Origami!" Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Origami. "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu."

"Apa?" Origami berwajah datar.

Naruto terdiam. Matanya semakin sayu seiring mulutnya bergetar untuk melanjutkan perkataan.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini."

Mata Origami membulat sempurna. Naruto berwajah kusut.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Kamu tidak salah dengar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"Uhm. Iya."

Origami mengangguk pelan. Naruto terpaku dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh.

"Kamu benar-benar memaafkan aku?"

"Hn."

"Benar?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Origami."

"Hn."

Saking senangnya, Naruto langsung memeluk Origami. Mata Origami membulat lagi, dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu, dan memandang wajah Origami dengan lama.

"Sekarang aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut. "Aku harap kita bisa berteman mulai hari ini."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Origami. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Mampu membuat rona merah itu hinggap lagi di dua pipi Origami.

"Hn," balas Origami yang mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Origami," Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja di rumah. Tidak usah sekolah dulu. Kamu, kan, sedang sakit."

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan sekolah."

"Tapi, Origami."

"Jangan halangi aku!"

Origami mengatakannya dengan tegas, seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Ia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan menggunakan tongkat. Naruto mengejarnya sambil mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Origami, tunggu!"

Naruto memanggil Origami, namun Origami tidak menggubrisnya hingga mereka sampai di luar rumah.

"Origami! Apa kamu dengar?"

Naruto mulai kesal lagi karena merasakan Origami yang bersikap cuek. Ia langsung merangkul Origami dari belakang.

"Eh?" wajah Origami memerah.

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu! Kamu tetap saja berjalan, dasar!" wajah Naruto mengeras.

"Jangan peluk aku! Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Naruto!"

"Origami!"

"Hah? Naruto, Origami, kalian berpelukan?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara lain yang menyela perdebatan Naruto dan Origami. Asal suara itu berasal dari pria berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"A-Ayah!?" Naruto terkesiap dan dengan cepat melepaskan Origami.

Minato, yang menguap beberapa kali, tidak fokus dengan keadaan. Ia hanya berkata, "Kalau berpacaran itu, harus tahu tempat dan kondisi. Dasar, anak muda zaman sekarang!"

Setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke rumah. Naruto ternganga lalu menjawab, "Kami tidak berpacaran! Ayah salah sangka!"

Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya. "Kalau kalian benar-benar berpacaran, itu bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Bagus karena itulah yang kami harapkan selama ini."

"Apa?"

"Sudah ya. Ayah mau tidur dulu. Ngantuk nih. Huaaam."

Minato menguap panjang lagi seperti kuda nil. Naruto merengut karena merasa kesal pada Minato.

"Hei, Origami. Kamu jangan terbawa suasana karena perkataan Ayahku ya. Aku..."

Begitu Naruto berbalik, orang yang diajak bicara sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Naruto kelabakan dan celingak-celinguk. Ternyata Origami sudah berjalan jauh di ujung jalan sana.

"Hei, Origami!"

Naruto berlari secepat kilat mengejar Origami. Ia mendecih kesal karena Origami masih bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

Suasana yang dingin dan jalanan yang sepi, menemani perjalanan Naruto dan Origami menuju ke sekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah mereka. Jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam lebih.

Origami berjalan dengan pelan. Ia bersusah payah menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan, menggantikan kakinya yang sedang sakit. Menyadari Naruto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku, Origami?" tanya Naruto yang berwajah kusut.

"Karena kamu tidak perlu ditunggu," jawab Origami yang bersikap dingin.

"Kita, kan, sudah berteman baik. Seharusnya teman yang baik, harus sama-sama pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, kamu malah meninggalkanku."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Kamu dengar, kan?"

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera karena dimainkan angin, sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam melihatnya. Naruto telah masuk ke dunia pesona itu.

 _Dia memang manis. Ingin rasanya aku memiliki hatinya_ , batin Naruto tanpa sadar.

Origami melirik Naruto. "Kamu kenapa?"

Naruto tersentak lalu buru-buru melihat ke arah lain sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, kepalaku terasa gatal nih. Mungkin banyak kutunya."

"Hah?"

Origami sedikit ternganga karena bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto yang meleset. Wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar keras.

 _Apakah artinya aku mulai menyukainya ya?_ Batin Naruto lagi.

Origami menatap Naruto dengan lama. Ia penasaran mengapa Naruto terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia memilih diam dan melihat lurus ke depan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai ke sekolah. Saat di pintu gerbang, mereka bertemu dengan Shidou dan Kurumi di antara keramaian.

"Naruto, Origami, selamat pagi!" sapa Kurumi yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kurumi, Shidou," balas Origami dengan nada yang datar.

"Lho, kenapa kamu memakai tongkat sih, Origami?"

"Aku jatuh."

"Jatuh dimana?"

"Di jalanan."

"Oh. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."

Ketika dua gadis itu saling berbicara akrab, Naruto dan Shidou memilih diam. Naruto memperhatikan Origami dengan lama. Shidou pun penasaran, mengikuti arah yang dipandang Naruto.

"Uhm, Naruto. Siapa sih yang kamu pandang?"

"Dia ... Memang manis ya."

"Uhm, siapa sih?"

"Anak baru itu."

"Hah? Origami, kamu bilang manis, Naruto!"

Shidou yang kaget, meneriakkan kebenaran itu dengan suara yang keras sehingga semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto yang merasa malu, langsung membekap mulut Shidou dengan tangannya dan menyeret Shidou kabur dari sana.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari sangat kencang sembari membawa Shidou bersamanya menuju ke sekolah. Kurumi ternganga, sedangkan Origami bersikap tenang. Mereka menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dan Shidou sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Manis? Naruto bilang kamu itu manis. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli itu."

"Iya sih. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan tawaranku itu, Origami?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Oke, kalau hatimu sudah siap, tolong kabari aku ya."

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk cepat. Senyuman simpul muncul di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Shidou tiba di dekat tangga yang berada di lantai lima. Mereka berbicara serius di sana.

"Hei, kenapa kamu membekapku sih?" tanya Shidou yang berwajah sewot.

"Itu karena kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang!" jawab Naruto yang merasa kesal.

"Huh, kamu malu ya?"

"Aku tidak malu!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu memandang Origami sangat lama?"

Pertanyaan Shidou menyudutkan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Hening.

Tidak ada orang yang lewat selain mereka berdua di tempat itu. Suara Shidou yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku tebak pasti kamu menyukai Origami sekarang."

Mata Naruto terbelalak karena terkesiap. Shidou memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Naruto."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah!"

Naruto membentak Shidou dengan nada yang tinggi. Lantas ia bergegas turun ke lantai empat, meninggalkan Shidou yang melongo di sana.

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kamu malah marah, huh?" sembur Shidou yang sangat keras, dan mengguncang tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, sekolah pun bubar. Semua orang sudah keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Mereka sangat senang karena sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran hari ini.

Di kelas 12-A itu, Origami sedang membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Kurumi melambaikan tangan padanya seraya berseru, "Sampai nanti di hari Senin, Origami!"

Origami mengangguk cepat. "Hn."

Shidou juga pulang bersama Kurumi. Kotori ikut bersama mereka, tapi sebelum keluar kelas, Kotori melihat Origami dengan tajam. Origami juga begitu. Seakan terjadi aliran listrik permusuhan yang tidak diketahui apa sebabnya sehingga mereka memandang tajam seperti itu.

Origami sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Kotori memandangnya dengan tajam, sampai Kotori ditarik oleh Shidou untuk cepat pergi dari sana.

"Kotori, ayo, cepat! Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Iya, Nii-chan. Maaf."

Dua kakak beradik itu berlalu bersama Kurumi dan yang lainnya. Tinggal dua orang di kelas itu, yakni Naruto dan Origami.

Keheningan terjadi di antara Naruto dan Origami. Gadis itu sudah selesai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu menyandang tas di punggungnya. Ia beranjak bangkit dari bangku, namun langkahnya dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, minggir!" pinta Origami yang berhadapan dengan Naruto karena Naruto menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat," sahut Naruto yang berwajah serius.

"Kenapa kamu menghalangi jalanku?"

"Karena aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa ... Ada orang yang kamu sukai sekarang?"

Ditanya begitu, Origami terdiam. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar, menunggu kepastian jawaban Origami.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

"Hei, kamu malah balik bertanya!"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Itu, kan, bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku juga!"

Naruto membentak Origami dengan nada yang kasar. Origami menunjuk Naruto.

"Kalau aku bertanya yang sama, apa yang akan kamu jawab?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa ada orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Eh?"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna disertai mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia pun menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak ada orang yang kusukai sekarang."

"Kamu jujur juga."

"Kamu yang tidak jujur."

"Uhm. Kalau begitu, pinggir!"

Origami mendorong Naruto, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan cara memegang tangannya.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Naruto, kamu mulai lagi!"

"Katakan siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu dulu!"

"Kamu pemaksa ya!"

"Hei, lepaskan dia!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang menyela dalam suasana tegang yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Origami. Mereka pun terdiam saat melihat sosok laki-laki berambut putih, datang memasuki tempat itu.

Laki-laki berambut putih mengenakan pakaian seragam yang sama seperti Naruto. Ia berasal dari kelas sebelah.

Naruto memandangnya dengan tajam. "Siapa kamu?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku Ray."

"Ray?"

"Ya. Aku baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Oh."

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan pada gadis itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Naruto berwajah serius dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Ray terdiam lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Origami.

Tiba-tiba...

BUAK!

Perut Naruto ditinju keras oleh Ray. Membuat Naruto terlempar begitu saja sehingga tangan Origami terlepas darinya.

BRUAAAK!

Alhasil, Naruto menabrak meja sampai meja tersebut hancur. Origami panik dan berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!" Origami ingin mendekati Naruto namun Ray mencegahnya dengan merentangkan tangan ke depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal dia sudah menyakitimu," Ray melirik Origami.

"Dia bukan menyakitiku."

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu yang penting padanya. Tapi, dia tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Makanya dia memberontak saat aku memaksa dia untuk jujur."

Naruto yang berbicara paling akhir. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Tetesan cairan merah menyembul dari sudut mulutnya. Dengan cepat, ia menyeka darah itu dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Tapi, kamu yang malah salah paham, dan berlagak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Padahal kamu anak baru di sini, sudah berani meninjuku seperti itu," sambung Naruto dengan wajah yang mengeras. "Aku akan membalasmu, Ray!"

BETS!

Naruto berlari secepat kilat. Ia melayangkan tinju ke arah Ray.

WHUUUSH!

Tinju Naruto mengenai udara ketika Ray sedikit bergeser ke samping. Naruto terkejut sebentar dan tiba-tiba tendangan keras menghantam dadanya. Mengakibatkan ia terlempar lagi dan menabrak dinding dengan keras.

BRUUAAAK!

Naruto jatuh terseret beberapa meter dan terkapar di lantai. Ia meringis kesakitan pada dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ray datang mendekatinya.

"Jangan mencoba melawanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu setelah tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya. Jadi, kuharap kamu bisa meredakan emosimu itu, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto yang merasa kesakitan, sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Ray. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri lagi dan menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memberitahukannya padamu."

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan _Fox Assassin_? Kamu terkenal di sekolah ini setelah semua orang mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural, tidak menjadi sesuatu yang aneh di kota ini. Karena sebagian manusia di dunia ini memiliki kekuatan supranatural, dan menjadi kelompok yang penting untuk memusnahkan Youkai yang jahat."

Naruto terdiam. Origami yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, juga terdiam sembari mendengarkan percakapan dua laki-laki itu.

"Lalu maafkan aku karena mengganggu pembicaraan pentingmu dengan gadis Cenayang itu," lanjut Ray lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Usai itu, Ray pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Origami yang bingung menyaksikannya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Dasar, orang yang aneh!" Naruto menggerutu seraya menghapus darah yang mengalir lagi dari mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. "Tapi, tinju dan tendangannya benar-benar sangat kuat. Membuat dada dan perutku terasa sangat sakit sampai darah keluar dari mulutku. Ukh!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit luar biasa itu. Ia akan tumbang, tapi ditahan oleh Origami.

GREP!

Naruto jatuh ke dalam pelukan Origami. Ia bersandar pada tubuh Origami. Kedua tangan Origami membelit pinggangnya.

"Origami."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Tidak."

"Kamu harus cepat diobati. Aku menelepon Kurumi dulu ya."

"Tidak usah."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku membawamu pulang?"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Naruto berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Ia melepaskan diri dari Origami, tapi tubuhnya oleng lagi ke depan, dan dengan cepat Origami menahannya. Karena kurang keseimbangan, tongkat yang menjadi tumpuan Origami untuk berdiri, oleng juga. Mengakibatkan ia jatuh bersama Naruto dan tongkatnya.

"Aaah!"

BRUK!

Punggung Origami menghantam lantai dengan keras. Tubuh Naruto menghimpit tubuhnya dari arah atas hingga terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Mata Origami terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Saat itu juga, suara tamparan dan suara teriakan mengguncang tempat itu.

PLAK!

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto terkapar di lantai dengan bekas telapak tangan Origami yang memerah di mukanya. Ia pura-pura pingsan, tapi senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Origami yang barusan mendorongnya hingga ia terguling, langsung kabur dari sana.

"Dasar, Naruto payah!" Origami mengatakan itu dengan perasaan yang jengkel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena kejadian itu, Origami merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia selalu menghindar ketika Naruto datang menemuinya dan akan selalu menundukkan kepala jika Naruto berbicara dengannya.

Hal itu terjadi sekarang, sudah dua minggu berlalu, terlihat Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Origami - kamar yang sudah selesai direnovasi itu, kini ditempati Origami. Naruto ingin berbicara serius dengan Origami. Ia pun sudah sembuh dari rasa sakit akibat berkelahi dengan Ray.

"Origami!" teriak Naruto yang terus mengetuk pintu. "Keluarlah! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"

Origami tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia masih duduk di dekat meja, sedang mengerjakan PR Matematika. Tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak sabar lagi karena merasa Origami menjauhinya karena insiden memalukan itu, langsung menendang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Hasilnya pintu itu jebol dan ambruk tidak berdaya di lantai akibat amukan emosi Naruto.

Origami kaget setengah mati. Ia panik ketika Naruto berhasil masuk ke sarang persembunyiannya. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri.

"A-Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Origami terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi kamu selalu menghindariku," jawab Naruto yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari Origami.

"Ber-Berbicara soal apa?"

"Hm ... I-Itu..."

Mendadak Naruto juga terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah karena teringat saat kejadian itu; ia memang sengaja mencium Origami dengan pura-pura tumbang dan Origami menahannya sehingga mengakibatkan mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa merasa malu lagi.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku menciummu waktu itu," sambung Naruto lagi.

Mata Origami membulat sempurna karena Naruto tidak melupakan kecelakaan yang disengaja itu. Naruto berwajah tidak nyaman lalu melirik ke arah lain.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah?"

Naruto ternganga. Ia memandang Origami lagi. Origami menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu tidak marah?" lanjut Naruto yang tidak percaya.

"Tidak," sahut Origami yang menggeleng pelan.

"Syukurlah."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Origami. Berhadapan dengan Origami dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kalau aku mengulanginya lagi, bagaimana?"

Karena perkataan Naruto lagi yang membingungkannya, menarik Origami untuk mengangkat kepala. Origami menatap wajah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya. Seperti saat kita berdua jatuh waktu itu."

"Hah?"

Giliran Origami yang ternganga, bersama Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya. Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memegang dua pipinya.

"Berhenti, Naruto!" Origami dengan sigap menangkap tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak menyukaimu! Jangan paksa aku untuk berciuman denganmu seperti waktu itu!"

"Eh? Siapa yang ingin berciuman denganmu, huh?" Naruto menepis tangan Origami dari tangannya. Ia berwajah sewot.

"Jangan pura-pura!"

"Aku hanya mengetes apakah aku mempunyai perasaan padamu. Ternyata ... Aku merasa senang saat menciummu. Perasaan yang sama saat aku menyatakan cinta pada Tohka."

Origami tersentak. Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang sayu.

"Apa salah ... Jika aku mulai menyukaimu, Origami?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sudah update lagi!**

 **Terima kasih, dan kelanjutannya akan disambung ke chapter 8.**

 **Jumat, 8 Februari 2019**


	8. Cahaya baru dan serangan tiba-tiba

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Cahaya baru dan serangan tiba-tiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ka-Kamu menyukaiku?"

"Iya."

"Pasti kamu bohong. Kamu jahil lagi. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kamu katakan itu."

"Aku tidak bohong. Sumpah, aku menyukaimu, Origami."

"Jawabanku, tidak!"

Origami dengan tegas mengatakan itu. Naruto kecewa mendengarnya.

"Itu artinya kamu menolakku lagi?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Origami, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Origami langsung berlari melewati Naruto - ia juga sudah sembuh dari sakit. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak menyerah, dan segera mengejar Origami.

"Origami, tunggu!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang menimbulkan kebingungan saat Kushina yang lewat di dekat tangga. Kushina baru saja mengangkat pakaian dari jemuran yang ada di belakang rumah, ia bengong ketika melihat Origami yang berlari melewatinya.

"Lho, Origami? Kamu mau kemana? Apa PR-mu sudah selesai?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

"PR-ku sudah selesai, Bibi," jawab Origami dengan cepat. "Aku pergi menginap di rumah Kurumi dulu ya, Bi."

"Eh? Mendadak sekali, kamu menginap di sana?"

"Ya, ini keadaan yang sangat darurat."

Origami menengok ke belakang. Naruto hampir datang mendekatinya. Kushina menyadari itu.

"Origami! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Bibi, aku pergi!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya. Tapi, hari mau hujan, Origami."

"Aku tidak takut kehujanan."

Origami menjawab perkataan Kushina dengan tegas. Kushina bengong saat Naruto melewatinya.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar, Bu!"

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Mengejar Origami."

Naruto tetap mengejar Origami sampai keluar rumah. Kushina menggeleng-geleng. Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua untuk membereskan pakaian Naruto dan Origami.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! GLUDUK!

Di langit sore yang menghitam, terlihat percikan kilat merah yang muncul beberapa kali. Angin kencang bertiup dengan ganas. Menerbangkan benda apa saja yang dilaluinya. Sepertinya hujan badai akan segera tiba untuk mengguyur kota Konoha.

Semua orang takut untuk keluar rumah kecuali Origami. Gadis berambut putih itu dengan berani menempuh aliran angin kencang yang tidak sanggup menerbangkannya. Bunyi petir yang kuat, juga tidak sanggup untuk membuatnya takut.

Ia berlari secepatnya menuju ke rumah Kurumi. Menyadari Naruto mengejarnya dengan menggunakan sepeda.

"Origami! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?" teriak Naruto yang kalah kuat dengan bunyi petir.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Origami dengan suara yang keras saat Naruto berhasil mencapainya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Origami."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu mempercayaiku?"

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

"Origami, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

Origami mempercepat larinya. Naruto kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk Origami agar Origami percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Perasaan cinta yang mulai bersemi di hatinya.

Naruto tidak menyerah, dan tetap mengikuti Origami. Dalam diam dan terjangan angin kuat, mereka menyusuri jalanan yang sepi hingga tiba di depan rumah Kurumi.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanya Naruto yang menghentikan sepedanya di dekat pagar rumah Kurumi.

"Pulanglah sebelum hujan turun. Aku akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari," jawab Origami yang memencet bel yang terpasang di samping pintu gerbang.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kamu mempercayaiku."

Naruto turun dari sepeda, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Origami. Ia mendorong Origami sehingga Origami menyandar di pintu pagar.

Wajah Origami memerah saat dagunya diangkat oleh tangan Naruto, sedangkan tangan Naruto yang satu lagi, menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Origami," Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya sekali lagi pada Origami. "Aku berharap kamu juga menyukaiku."

"Itu tidak akan pernah."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarmu, dan akan selalu menunggumu sampai kamu mengatakan cinta padaku."

"Sampai kiamatpun, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu!"

"Wah, wah, ada keributan apa ini?"

KRIEEET!

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut hitam muncul di balik pintu pagar yang terbuka lebar. Secara refleks, Naruto menjauh dari Origami. Naruto tersenyum malu, sedangkan Origami menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, Kurumi. Tidak ada keributan kok."

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kalian ke sini?"

"Ini ... Origami mau menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari."

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Origami?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kalian berdua masuk dulu!"

Kurumi yang tinggal sendirian di rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu, tersenyum saat Naruto dan Origami ikut bersamanya untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Ketika tiba di ruang tamu, Naruto dan Origami duduk berjauhan di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kurumi. Gadis bermata berwarna berbeda itu, memperhatikan Naruto dan Origami secara bergantian.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Origami yang tersenyum.

"Teh saja," jawab Origami dengan nada yang tenang.

"Aku juga sama dengan Origami," ucap Naruto yang terus memandang Origami.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Kurumi bertolak dari sofa. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Origami melihat kepergian Kurumi, langsung melototi Naruto.

"Sekarang pergi dari sini!" ujar Origami dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," balas Naruto yang berwajah serius.

"Kamu bebal ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejarmu."

"Huh, kamu menyebalkan!"

Origami sangat kesal. Naruto tersenyum. Hujan pun turun dengan ganas, untuk meramaikan suasana panas yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Origami.

Badai angin yang bercampur hujan, sudah datang dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan yang ada di kota Konoha. Orang-orang menjadi ketakutan. Isak tangis dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan mewarnai di area kehancuran.

Origami bisa merasakan bahaya yang terjadi di luar sana. Sebagai Cenayang, ia bisa merasakan kejadian supranatural yang berjarak sangat jauh sekalipun. Telinganya tajam untuk mendengar, dan hatinya juga tajam untuk merasakan.

"Ini bukan angin biasa. Tapi, angin yang disebabkan Youkai," Kurumi tiba-tiba sudah meletakkan baki yang berisi dua cangkir teh ke atas meja.

"Apakah pelakunya adalah Youkai yang menggunakan elemen angin?" Origami menutup matanya sebentar lalu dibukanya lagi.

"Ya. Youkai burung gagak, yang merupakan anggota kelompok Enight."

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Benar. Ayo, kita pergi untuk memusnahkannya!"

Origami mengangguk. Kurumi melirik Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu pulanglah. Kami berdua akan pergi ke tempat Youkai burung gagak itu sekarang. Kamu tidak usah ikut karena kamu belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu."

"Aku ikut kalian!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak mau kalian terluka. Jadi, aku harus mengikuti kalian."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Kurumi pasrah dan tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan Naruto. Origami menghelakan napasnya karena harus bersama Naruto lagi. Naruto tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.

Maka diputuskan, mereka bertiga yang pergi ke tempat Youkai burung gagak itu. Shidou tidak ikut dengan mereka karena Shidou sedang menemani Kotori berbelanja di sebuah mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai perkiraan, badai angin ini memang berasal dari kekuatan Youkai Burung Gagak. Youkai itu berwujud manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki setengah Burung Gagak, yang berpakaian kimono serba berwarna hitam.

Ia terbang di dalam pusaran angin yang bertiup kencang untuk bertujuan memporak-porakdakan kota Konoha dan membunuh manusia. Dengan begitu, ia berharap bisa menemukan keturunan yang memegang _Mystic Pyramid_ itu.

Dengan menggunakan teleportasi yang dilakukan Kurumi, Naruto dan Origami yang bersama Kurumi, tiba di lokasi kejadian. Mereka berdiri di tengah amukan badai angin yang akan berubah menjadi angin tornado. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

"Bahaya sekali!" Naruto berdiri di depan dua gadis itu. "Kita harus cepat menghentikannya, Kurumi!"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Kurumi menggunakan mata kirinya yang berwarna kuning yang berfungsi sebagai pengendali waktu.

FWAAATS!

Muncul energi kuning yang menyerupai jam berangka romawi di depan Kurumi, dan Kurumi dengan cepat memutar waktu di jam itu ke arah yang berlawanan dari jam biasa.

SRIIING!

Terjadi keajaiban. Pergeseran waktu berjalan mundur. Hujan badai menghilang tiba-tiba. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa sebelum hujan badai datang.

Di atas sana, di antara gedung-gedung tinggi, terlihat pria berkimono yang sedang terbang dengan menggunakan kedua sayap Burung Gagak. Naruto dan dua gadis yang berdiri di bawahnya, tepatnya di jalanan yang sepi, memandang ke arahnya.

"Itu dia!" tunjuk Kurumi pada Youkai itu.

"Kaa! Kaa! Kaa!" seru Youkai Burung Gagak yang sangat marah karena merasakan kehadiran tiga serangga yang mengganggunya. Ia langsung terbang menurun untuk menyerang kelompok Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Youkai itu merentangkan dua sayapnya lebar-lebar lalu mengibaskan dua sayapnya dengan kuat. Menghasilkan angin yang sangat kencang melebihi tornado.

Dua gadis itu saling berpegangan tangan erat saat diterjang serangan angin kencang tersebut. Naruto memeluk mereka berdua agar tidak terseret angin, dengan sigap berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu.

PAAATS!

Cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto, kemudian berubah menjadi bola yang menyerupai matahari. Membalut Naruto dan dua gadis itu agar terlindungi dari terjangan angin.

Itulah energi pelindung yang biasanya dikendalikan Naruto dalam waktu beberapa menit, yang tidak akan membuat Naruto pingsan. Untuk sementara waktu, mereka aman di dalam bola energi pelindung itu.

"Naruto, kamu bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menjadi pelindung?" tanya Origami.

"Iya. Aku hanya bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk beberapa menit. Jadi, penyerangan selanjutnya, aku serahkan pada kalian berdua," jawab Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang, tapi Origami memilikinya," ucap Kurumi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggunakannya sekarang!"

Origami maju ke depan, melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dan memusatkan pikirannya untuk memanggil pedangnya. Tangannya teracung ke depan.

" _Summon_ , Yukioshi!" sambung Origami yang langsung menangkap tombaknya yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Naruto terkejut saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuh Origami seiring Origami mengeluarkan energi cahaya menyerupai bintang dari ujung tombak Yukioshi. Cahaya bintang yang berhawa dingin itu sanggup melenyapkan bola pelindung yang menyerupai matahari, kemudian meluncur tepat ke arah Youkai Burung Gagak.

DHUUUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan besar saat cahaya bintang itu menabrak tubuh Youkai Burung Gagak Bersama angin kencang turut menghilang seiring ledakan berakhir. Langit senja yang cerah pun terlihat lagi, membuat Kurumi tersenyum ketika memandangnya.

"Kamu berhasil, Origami. Kekuatanmu memang berguna untuk menjadi penyerang," kata Kurumi. "Tidak salah jika aku mengajakmu untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok berburu Youkai ini."

"Ya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kalian," Origami memegang tombaknya dengan erat.

"Keputusan yang bagus."

"Inilah jalannya untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang pembunuhan di dunia mimpi itu."

Origami tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Naruto terpaku memandangnya.

"Origami," panggil Naruto.

Origami menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu ... Memiliki kekuatan Bintang?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Origami memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto datang menghampirinya dan langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku berhasil menemukanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu orang yang tepat untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku."

"Hah?"

Origami ternganga. Naruto mengangguk. Kurumi tersenyum.

"Ayahku bilang kalau dua kekuatan menyatu, antara matahari dan bintang bisa menghasilkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa itu. Tapi, aku ingin menjadi satu cahaya denganmu, Origami," ungkap Naruto yang tersenyum.

Origami berwajah datar. "Oh. Aku baru tahu soal itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menjadi satu cahaya denganmu?"

"Caranya kamu harus sehati denganku, memiliki perasaan yang sama, dan bisa menenangkanku di saat aku sedang marah. Matahari bersifat panas, dan bintang bersifat dingin. Dua-duanya seimbang dan searah. Jadi, aku mohon ... Cintailah aku, Origami."

Naruto berharap Origami mengerti perasaannya itu. Namun, Origami menggeleng dan menepis tangan Naruto dari tangannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi, Origami."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Origami berbalik dan berlari. Tombaknya sudah menghilang dari tangannya. Naruto sangat kecewa karena Origami tetap menolaknya, tapi ia tidak menyerah dan berusaha mengejar Origami lagi.

"Origami, tunggu!"

Namun, langkah Naruto dihentikan Kurumi. Tangan Naruto ditangkap oleh Kurumi.

"Jangan kejar dia, Naruto."

"Tapi, Kurumi. Aku harus mengejarnya karena aku ingin dia menerima cintaku."

"Aku tahu kalau kamu menyukainya, tapi bukan begini caranya. Itu terkesan kamu memaksanya untuk menyukaimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar dia menyukaiku?"

"Jauhi dia."

"Hah?"

Naruto ternganga karena mendengar usulan Kurumi. Gadis berambut hitam itu, hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sementara itu, Origami sudah berlari jauh di ujung jalan sana. Ia pun berhenti berlari. Merasa capek dan terduduk begitu saja di jalanan yang hening.

"Aaah," Origami menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. "Kenapa hidupku jadi begini ya selama tinggal di kota ini? Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini agar bisa cepat pulang ke Suna."

Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Perasaan aneh itu masih bersarang di hatinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perasaan aneh itu.

Cinta yang dikatakan Naruto, tidak dipahaminya sedikitpun. Ia hanya seorang gadis Cenayang yang harus menjalani misi untuk mengungkapkan kasus pembunuhan di kota ini, bukan menjalani misi untuk menjalin cinta dengan seorang lelaki. Apa lagi lelaki yang menyukainya, terus mengejarnya selama dua minggu ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kalau aku kembali ke rumah keluarga Namikaze, aku akan selalu bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi, kalau aku tinggal di rumah Kurumi, sama saja, Naruto akan selalu datang ke sana."

Di antara kebimbangan itu, Origami memandang langit yang perlahan-lahan menggelap. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan untuk menghiasi langit malam yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Mereka datang untuk menemani Origami dan memberikan jawaban untuk memecahkan masalah yang dihadapi Origami.

Lama sekali Origami bertahan di sana. Merenung untuk menentukan keputusan yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak, tunggu aku dong!"

"Kotori, kamu lama sekali."

"Maaf, habisnya aku bingung mau beli yang mana."

"Dasar!"

"Hehehe, kalau begitu, bantu aku angkat barang-barang belanjaan ini!"

"Hei, banyak sekali bawaanmu!"

Shidou ternganga ketika melihat Kotori yang membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Mereka berdua diperhatikan orang-orang sekitar karena menarik perhatian. Terlebih Kotori selalu berteriak keras agar suaranya selalu didengar oleh Shidou. Lalu Shidou menghelakan napasnya karena merasa capek menunggu Kotori membeli pakaian di sebuah mal yang ada di kota Konoha.

"Ah, kakak. Aku, kan, ingin tampil cantik. Makanya aku banyak berbelanja sekarang," Kotori merengut dengan kedua pipi yang mengembang.

"Tapi, kamu buang-buang uang saja, Kotori!" Shidou mengingatkan sembari mengangkat semua barang belanjaan itu.

"Biarkan saja. Ini kulakukan demi mendapatkan hatinya Naruto-sama."

"Eh? Kamu masih mengejar dia juga?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Kakak tidak suka ya kalau aku menyukai Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu. Naruto, dia menyukai gadis lain."

"Apa?"

Mendengar itu, Kotori terkesiap. Matanya membulat sempurna. Shidou mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius.

"Itu benar."

"Siapa orangnya? Beritahu aku!"

"Rahasia. Kamu tidak boleh tahu."

"Kakak! Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kakak!"

Kotori mengamuk tidak jelas seperti Gorilla. Shidou dengan cuek langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kakak! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kotori berlari mengejar Shidou.

"Cepat! Dasar, lambat!" Shidou berwajah sewot.

"Huh!"

Kotori merengut lagi. Ia sangat kesal karena Shidou tidak memberitahukan siapa gadis yang disukai Naruto. Dalam diam yang abadi, ia membatin di hati.

 _Siapapun gadis yang disukai Naruto-sama, aku akan menghalanginya karena Naruto-sama hanya milikku seorang._

Mata Kotori menajam dengan wajah yang diselimuti kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Origami memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kurumi selama beberapa hari. Kurumi dengan senang hati, mengizinkan Origami tinggal di sana karena Kurumi tidak memiliki keluarga lagi.

Kurumi adalah anak yatim piatu yang memiliki sebuah perkebunan teh yang terluas di kota Konoha. Ia memiliki asisten setia yang bertugas untuk mengelola perkebunan teh tersebut, karena Kurumi tidak punya waktu untuk memantau aset berharga milik keluarganya. Lebih memilih untuk ikut kegiatan berburu Youkai yang berada dalam naungan Organisasi khusus pemburu Youkai.

Organisasi khusus pemburu Youkai itu bernama Horizone.. Di organisasi itu, terdapat banyak kelompok yang dibentuk dan tersebar ke seluruh kota Konoha, bahkan juga tersebar ke seluruh kota lainnya.

Biasanya kelompok yang merupakan bagian Horizone, akan mendapatkan misi saat ditelepon oleh orang tertentu. Mereka akan diberitahu tentang lokasi dan waktu yang tepat untuk berburu Youkai. Tentunya, dari kegiatan berburu ini, mereka mendapatkan bayaran yang cukup mahal karena pendiri Horizone ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya.

Rata-rata para anggota Horizone adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Mereka akan diberi kartu tanda pengenal sebagai anggota Horizone agar orang-orang mengetahui identitas mereka.

Lalu Origami juga sudah termasuk anggota Horizone. Kurumi yang membantunya untuk masuk ke sana agar memudahkannya untuk melakukan penyelidikan tentang pembunuhan tidak wajar itu.

"Berarti target kita sekarang ini adalah memburu Youkai Duplicate," ucap Origami yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Iya," sahut Kurumi yang mengangguk sembari duduk di kursi. "Mungkin saja dia adalah tersangka dalam pembunuhan tidak wajar itu karena dia sudah membunuh sekitar 300 orang per-bulannya. Dia suka berubah menjadi siapa saja, makanya disebut Youkai Duplicate."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana wujud aslinya yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak. Aku dan Shidou tidak memiliki mata gaib untuk menyelidikinya, bahkan Naruto yang memiliki mata gaib, juga tidak bisa melihat wajah aslinya."

"Hm, ini sangat menarik."

"Makanya aku menarikmu untuk bergabung dalam kelompokku ini. Jika ditambah denganmu, anggotaku menjadi empat orang."

"Naruto juga termasuk anggotamu?"

"Iya. Apa itu akan mengganggumu?"

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk pelan. Kurumi tersenyum.

"Aku tahu hubungan kalian tidak jelas sekarang. Tapi, akhir-akhir Naruto menjauhimu, bukan?"

"Hn. Sudah seminggu ini, dia tidak menyapaku, dan bahkan dia menghindar kalau berpapasan denganku."

"Aneh juga ya?"

"Hn. Biasanya dia selalu mengejarku dan memaksaku untuk menerima cintanya. Tapi, mendadak saja, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

"Mungkin karena kamu berkali-kali menolak cintanya, makanya dia berubah total lagi."

"Entahlah."

Origami menggeleng pelan. Kurumi memandangnya sangat lama, kemudian bertanya, "Apa kamu juga menyukainya, Origami?"

Ditanya begitu, Origami menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Benar."

"Tapi, kasihan Naruto. Dia benar-benar mengharapkanmu. Kamu sudah membuatnya melupakan cinta lamanya. Kamu adalah cahaya barunya. Jadi, tolong terimalah dia."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan? Aku tidak menyukainya."

Origami menekan kalimatnya dengan tegas. Cukup membuat Kurumi terdiam. Lantas Origami bergegas pergi dari kamar itu.

"Origami, kamu mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan keras oleh Origami. Kurumi yang menyaksikannya pergi, hanya terpaku seraya bergumam, "Aku tahu kamu juga menyukai Naruto tapi kamu tidak mau mengakuinya dengan jujur, Origami."

Setelah itu, Kurumi juga keluar dari kamar itu, menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu karena merasa lapar di hari libur yang tenang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Origami bertemu dengan Naruto di kelas itu. Ia datang sendirian, awalnya berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kurumi, tapi tiba-tiba Kurumi merasa sakit perut dan memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar. Karena itu, Origami terpaksa pergi sendirian ke sekolah.

Pagi itu, kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada Naruto dan Origami. Gadis berambut putih itu berjalan dengan tenang, dan menyadari pandangan Naruto yang tajam terasa menusuk hatinya bagaikan tertusuk jutaan jarum yang tajam.

Origami berhenti di depan kelas. Wajahnya menjadi kusut karena Naruto kembali bersikap menyebalkan. Hal itu terbukti sekarang.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, hah?" Naruto membentaknya dengan nada yang keras.

"Ah, aku cuma mau duduk di tempatku," Origami berjalan pelan mendekati mejanya yang berada di belakang bangku yang diduduki Naruto.

"Huh."

Naruto merengut sembari melototi layar ponselnya lagi. Origami duduk di bangku lalu meletakkan tas ke atas meja. Memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Ia pun teringat tentang perkataan Kurumi semalam itu.

 _"Tapi, kasihan Naruto. Dia benar-benar mengharapkanmu. Kamu sudah membuatnya melupakan cinta lamanya. Kamu adalah cahaya barunya. Jadi, tolong terimalah dia."_

Ya, Naruto berubah menjadi dingin lagi karena cintanya berkali-kali ditolak Origami. Ia sangat mengharapkan Origami untuk menjadi satu kekuatan cahaya, tapi Origami tidak mau menerimanya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang agar Naruto bersikap baik lagi padaku?_ Batin Origami.

Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh bahu Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu tersentak saat bahunya dipegang oleh Origami.

"Naruto."

Origami berdiri dengan wajah yang kusut. Naruto menatap Origami dengan sinis, lantas menepis tangan Origami dari bahunya.

"Kenapa kamu memegang bahuku?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku..."

Origami menghentikan perkataannya saat menyadari tatapan sinis Naruto. Ia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Aaah, tidak jadi," sambung Origami yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

GYUT!

Tiba-tiba, tangan Origami ditangkap oleh Naruto - ponsel Naruto sudah dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Origami berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan padaku, Origami?"

Kali ini, nada bicara Naruto berubah menjadi lembut. Origami senang mendengarnya.

"Tentang waktu itu," kata Origami dengan tenang.

"Tentang waktu apa?" sahut Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku berkali-kali menolak cintamu."

"Lalu?"

"Kali ini, aku akan mencoba menerimanya."

"Hah?"

Naruto ternganga. Origami tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kamu mengerti?"

"Mengerti. Kamu ... Menerima cintaku, begitu?"

"Hn."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Benar."

Origami mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Naruto terpaku sebentar, lalu ia memeluk Origami dengan cepat.

Origami membalas pelukan Naruto. Merasakan Naruto yang mengelus rambutnya yang panjang dengan pelan.

"Apakah aku bermimpi sekarang?" Naruto membisikkan itu ke telinga Origami.

"Kamu tidak bermimpi, Naruto," Origami tersenyum.

"Kamu hanya bisa bilang menerimaku, tapi kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu menyukaiku."

"Oh. Iya, aku menyukaimu."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarkannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang dua pipi Origami dengan erat. Menatap wajah Origami dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Bukan hanya menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu," Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Dengan begini, aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku dengan mudah. Origami, tolong bantu aku ya."

"Iya," Origami mengangguk.

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum seiring wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Origami. Jantung Origami berdetak sangat kencang. Wajahnya pun memerah, bersama bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto menutup. Ia mengecup bibir Origami dengan lembut. Origami yang belum terbiasa melakukan itu, hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto selesai mengecupnya. Naruto menatap wajahnya lagi dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membalas ciumanku?"

"Karena aku belum pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki. Baru kamu yang menciumku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, balaslah ciumanku."

"Begitu ya."

"Iya. Itu tanda kalau kamu memang mencintaiku."

Sekali lagi, bibir Naruto menempel ke bibir Origami. Kali ini, Origami mencoba membalas ciuman Naruto. Ia pun merasakan manisnya ciuman itu.

 _Begini ya rasanya ciuman itu_ , batin Origami.

Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga mereka saling menatap lagi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih, Origami. Aku senang karena kamu sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, dan aku akan membantumu untuk mengungkapkan misteri pembunuhan itu."

"Hn. Aku juga akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah membunuh Tohka, yang berkaitan erat dengan misteri pembunuhan tidak wajar itu. Bangsa Youkai yang harus kita buru sekarang karena aku yakin aku menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya dari sana."

"Ya, itu yang ingin aku cari tahu. Origami, terima kasih lagi karena kamu mau membantuku untuk menyelidiki tentang pembunuhan Tohka."

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk seiring Naruto kembali mengecup bibirnya. Naruto ingin Origami selalu ada di dekatnya karena itu ia memberikan tanda cintanya agar Origami semakin mencintainya.

Mereka berciuman lagi sambil berpelukan erat. Tanpa menyadari jika ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu kelas.

"Ternyata gadis yang dicintai Naruto-sama adalah Origami," gumam Kotori yang meremas dua tangannya dengan kuat. "Lihat saja, Origami. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum karena mengingat kejadian di pagi itu. Sebentar-sebentar ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memandang Origami. Wajah gadis berambut putih itu merona merah saat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Origami. Kalau kamu sudah pulang ke rumahku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kita akan latihan bersama Ayah untuk mengontrol kekuatanku itu."

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik untuk memandang ke depan kelas. Ibu Guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Semua orang mendengarkan penjelasan Ibu Guru kecuali Naruto, Origami, Kotori, Kurumi, dan Shidou. Mereka berlima sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto yang merasa senang karena cintanya terbalaskan. Origami yang juga merasa senang karena sudah membalas cinta Naruto. Shidou yang merasa sedih karena mengetahui Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Origami. Kurumi yang turut senang karena Naruto sudah mendapatkan Origami. Lalu Kotori yang jengkel karena Origami merebut Naruto darinya.

Di antara suasana berbunga-bunga, kelam, dan panas, atmosfer lain tercipta. Origami merasakan lagi hawa Youkai yang berkekuatan sangat besar itu.

 _Hawa Youkai ini, yang dulunya membuatku terjatuh dari sepeda. Ternyata dia belum mati saat aku memusnahkannya di apartemen Yuhi Kurenai._

Hawa yang sangat kuat, membuat jantung Origami terasa diremas. Origami menahan rasa sakit itu dengan cara memegang dada kirinya. Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan pelindung untuk menahan serangan gelombang hawa itu.

"Ukh!" Origami tidak tahan lagi. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Napasnya terasa sesak.

Kurumi menyadari Origami yang merasa kesakitan. "Origami, kamu kenapa?"

"Da-Dadaku sesak, Kurumi."

"Sesak bagaimana?"

"Ukh! Aaah!"

Origami pun jatuh dari bangku dan terkapar di lantai. Mengagetkan semua orang. Acara belajar pun terganggu.

"Origami!" Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Origami. Ia berlutut sembari memeluk Origami. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Iya, kenapa, Origami?" Shidou ikut bertanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Origami?" Kurumi khawatir.

Origami tidak bisa menjawab karena napasnya tercekat. Naruto panik dan langsung menggendong Origami. Semua orang menjadi bingung dan melihat Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Ibu Guru.

"Naruto, Origami kenapa?" tanya Ibu Guru yang bernama Mitarashi Anko.

"Napas Origami sesak, Sensei. Aku harus membawanya ke UKS."

"Ya, cepat bawa dia ke sana."

"Baiklah, Sensei!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari keluar kelas sembari membawa Origami dalam gendongannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Origami.

Jauh dari kelas itu, Origami tidak merasa sesak napas lagi. Hal itu dikatakannya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, Naruto."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hn. Sekarang turunkan aku."

Naruto menurunkan Origami. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di lorong yang sepi.

"Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja. Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kamu bisa jatuh dari bangku."

"Aku merasakan hawa Youkai yang sangat kuat."

"Hawa Youkai yang sangat kuat?"

"Iya. Apa kamu merasakannya?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku tidak merasa sesak dengan apa yang kamu rasakan barusan."

"Berarti hanya aku yang diserang."

"Kenapa kamu diserangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Origami menggeleng cepat. Naruto berwajah kusut. Tangannya memegang bahu Origami.

"Mungkin dia termasuk anggota Enight itu."

"Mungkin saja. Aku kira dia sudah mati sewaktu aku dan Paman Minato menyelidiki apartemen korban yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai. Sosok yang kulihat adalah wanita setengah Lipan yang memiliki kekuatan menyembunyikan wujudnya dari penglihatan mata gaib."

"Berarti dia menggunakan Youkai lain untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya. Dia yang asli pasti bersembunyi di balik layar. Youkai yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyamarkan diri dari penglihatan mata gaib."

Origami terpana mendengar analisis Naruto. Lantas ia tersentak.

"Itu benar."

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa dia, Origami."

"Hn."

Origami mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Naruto juga tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang berjalan dari ujung lorong.

Origami mengerutkan keningnya karena Naruto menjadi patung hidup. Ia pun melihat ke arah yang dipandang Naruto.

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari mereka. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Naruto," panggil gadis itu.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "To-Tohka?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Update kilat lagi.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 9 Februari 2019**


	9. Kebenaran terungkap

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu latar belakang cerita ini:**

 **Truth by Arashi**

 **Fly High by Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **Ourselves by Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Kebenaran terungkap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yatogami Tohka, kini berdiri nyata di depan Naruto dan Origami. Ia dikira tewas karena dibunuh, hadir kembali untuk menemui Naruto. Namun, entah mengapa Naruto mempercayainya dan segera berlari untuk mendekatinya.

GYUT!

Tangan Naruto ditangkap oleh Origami. Naruto berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh.

"Kenapa, Origami?"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menemui dia, Tohka."

"Bukankah Tohka sudah mati dibunuh sejak dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Hah?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak keluar. Baru sadar bahwa Tohka sudah mati. Jadi, siapa Tohka yang berdiri di sana?

Naruto memandang Tohka. Gadis berambut ungu itu, tersenyum sembari mengulurkan dua tangannya ke depan.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar Tohka. Aku kekasihmu, datanglah padaku."

"Kamu bukan Tohka. Tohka yang asli sudah mati terbunuh dua tahun yang lalu. Pasti kamu adalah Youkai Duplicate yang menyamar menjadi Tohka, kan?"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang mengeras. Origami menggunakan mata gaib untuk melihat wujud asli gadis itu, namun tidak bisa menembusnya. Tohka hanya tersenyum.

"Hm, kamu bisa menyadarinya, Naruto," kata Tohka yang tersenyum sinis. "Aku memang Youkai Duplicate, mencoba mewujudkan diri menjadi kekasihmu untuk mengetes apakah kamu masih memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap kekasihmu. Ternyata kamu masih mencintainya."

Mendengar itu, sungguh membuat Naruto terkesiap. Terutama Origami, yang merasa sakit setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, begitu?" Origami maju perlahan-lahan. "Kamu berusaha mengadu domba antara aku dan Naruto. Tapi, aku tidak akan terpengaruh hanya karena itu."

Youkai Duplicate tertawa. "Hehehe, ternyata kamu memiliki hati yang kuat ya, Tobiichi Origami, seorang Cenayang dan juga detektif polisi swasta dari kota Suna."

"Kamu tahu juga tentang dia rupanya," mata Naruto menajam.

"Ya, aku tahu segalanya."

Youkai Duplicate yang masih berwujud Tohka, mengeluarkan hawa negatif yang sangat kuat, mengakibatkan Origami ambruk lagi ke lantai. Origami merasa sesak napas lagi.

"Ukh!" Origami terkapar di lantai. Tangannya mencengkeram sebagian bajunya di bagian dada kirinya. Menahan sakitnya jantung yang terasa diremas dengan tangan yang kuat.

"Origami!" Naruto berlutut di samping Origami seraya memegang tangan Origami.

"Di-Dia ... Ya-Yang memiliki hawa negatif yang sangat kuat itu, Naruto. A-Aku merasa jantungku ingin meledak. Aaah!"

Teriakan kesakitan Origami menggema keras di lorong itu. Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya, mengalirkan air bening yang bercucuran dari netra birunya. Bersama ledakan emosi yang langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau!" Naruto memandang Youkai Duplicate dengan wajah yang mengeras beserta mata yang melotot. "Kuhancurkan kau, Youkai Duplicate!"

PAATS!

Tubuh Naruto dikuasai aliran bola cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan yang menyerupai matahari. Pedang yang berwarna yang sama, keluar dari tubuhnya lalu tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Ia pun berlari bersama bola cahaya yang melindungi tubuhnya.

BETS!

Pedang terayun secara vertikal, memunculkan lidah api yang keluar dari bola cahaya, meluncur ganas menuju Youkai Duplicate.

DHUUAAR!

Youkai Duplicate meninju serangan Naruto dengan tangan yang bercahaya ungu hingga meledak hebat. Ia masih berwujud Tohka. Naruto terkejut karena Youkai Duplicate meniru gaya bertarung Tohka.

Dahulunya, Tohka adalah anggota kelompok pemburu Youkai yang sama dengan Naruto, Kurumi, dan Shidou. Ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural yakni kekuatan Bumi. Bisa mendatangkan pedang besar sekuat Bumi yang mampu menghancurkan berbagai kekuatan musuh.

Mengingat masa lalu itu, membuat emosi Naruto tersulut api yang berkobar. Dengan beringas, Naruto menyerang Youkai Duplicate lagi.

Beberapa lidah api tercipta untuk menghancurkan Youkai Duplicate. Dengan sigap, Youkai Duplicate memanggil pedang besar, Sandalphon, dari ketiadaan. Sekali kibasan pedang, serangan Naruto dihancurkannya tanpa tersisa.

"Apa? Dia bisa memanggil Sandalphon itu?" gumam Naruto yang berhenti menyerang.

Betapa tidak, pedang Sandalphon adalah pedang yang mampu menghancurkan serangan apa saja. Karena itu, para Youkai takut terhadap pedang itu.

Jika Youkai Duplicate menggunakan pedang itu, maka gedung sekolah ini akan hancur karenanya. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Pedang Sandalphone tergenggam di tangan Youkai Duplicate. Mengacungkannya tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Jika kau bisa memanggil pedang itu, berarti kamu yang membunuh Tohka, kan?" tebak Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Youkai Duplicate tertawa sinis lagi dan menjawab jujur. "Hehehe, itu benar. Akulah yang membunuhnya."

"Apa? Keterlaluan kau!"

Emosi Naruto terpancing lagi. Kemarahannya semakin meningkat sehingga menguras energi supranaturalnya dengan cepat. Detik-detik menjelang pingsan, Naruto menggunakan jurus kekuatannya yang lain lagi.

Bola cahaya yang membalut tubuh Naruto dipenuhi dengan ledakan lidah api. Menciptakan banyak lidah api yang menyatu menjadi pilar api yang sangat besar dan kuat.

Itulah jurus tingkat tinggi Naruto yang menghabiskan seluruh energi supranatural. Serangannya selebar lorong lalu menerjang Youkai Duplicate. Tapi, dengan pedang Sandalphone, Youkai Duplicate mampu menghancurkan serangan itu. Ledakan dahsyat menimpa tempat itu saat pedang Sandalphone mengenai lantai.

DHUUUAAR!

Ledakan itu mengakibatkan sebagian gedung sekolah hancur. Orang-orang menjadi korban. Naruto telah kehilangan kesadaran, selamat dari ledakan itu setelah Origami berusaha bangkit dari hawa negatif yang mencengkeram jantungnya. Origami melindungi Naruto dengan cara tiarap bersama Naruto yang dipeluknya.

Bekas ledakan itu menyisakan reruntuhan. Naruto dan Origami tertimpa tembok yang hancur. Mereka tidak terluka, sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara, Youkai Duplicate telah kabur entah kemana usai menciptakan ledakan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akibat peristiwa ledakan itu, banyak orang yang terluka dan bahkan sedikit di antara mereka yang tewas. Beberapa Youkai yang menyamar menjadi manusia, juga turut terluka. Mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah Kepala Sekolah yang memanggil ambulance ke sekolah tersebut.

Pihak kepolisian juga dipanggil untuk menyelidiki kejadian ini. Tim Minato yang datang atas permintaan Kurumi.

Pihak pemadam kebakaran juga dipanggil untuk memadamkan api yang ternyata membakar sebagian gedung sekolah. Semua orang yang selamat, sangat panik dan ketakutan.

Di antara keramaian di depan gedung sekolah usai semua masalah sudah teratasi, terlihat Minato yang bersama Kurumi dan Shidou, menatap khawatir, Naruto dan Origami yang kini tergeletak di atas tandu yang dibawa oleh para petugas kesehatan.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga Naruto dan Origami menjadi terluka seperti ini?" tanya Minato yang mengikuti Naruto dan Origami sampai ke dalam mobil Ambulance.

"Mereka diserang Youkai Duplicate," jawab Kurumi yang bisa merasakan kehadiran Youkai Duplicate itu. "Tapi, aku dan Shidou telat menyelamatkan mereka berdua."

"Iya, maafkan kami, Paman," ucap Shidou yang berwajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting mereka berdua selamat."

"Ya."

Shidou dan Kurumi mengangguk. Minato mengusap air bening yang ternyata mengalir di pipinya karena sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto dan Origami.

Setelah itu, mobil Ambulance langsung pergi membawa Naruto dan Origami ke rumah sakit. Shidou dan Kurumi ikut untuk menemani mereka ke sana atas izin dari Kepala Sekolah. Sementara Minato akan menyusul juga ke rumah sakit usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Minato dan timnya mulai bekerja untuk menyelidiki lokasi kehancuran itu. Mereka percaya dengan hal gaib setelah Kurumi yang menceritakannya, langsung berpencar untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk.

Reruntuhan yang rata dengan tanah beserta bekas bangunan yang terbakar masih mengeluarkan asap, hawa mistis dirasakan Minato walaupun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural lagi.

"Hawa apa ini? Ini sangat berbeda dengan hawa Youkai," kata Minato yang berdiri di tengah reruntuhan. Ia pun membelalakkan mata ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

Gadis itu berpakaian serba putih. Kakinya melayang di atas tanah. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya bercahaya keunguan.

"To-Tohka? Ka-Kamu benar-benar Tohka, kan?" Minato menunjuk ke arahnya.

Gadis yang memang Tohka, mengangguk. "Benar, Paman Minato."

"Kamu sekarang berwujud roh."

"Iya. Aku menjadi roh penasaran selama dua tahun ini karena inti kekuatanku diambil oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu bisa berubah wujud menjadi diriku. Dia disebut Youkai Duplicate."

"Youkai Duplicate?"

"Hm. Youkai yang bisa berubah menjadi siapa saja dan bisa menggunakan kekuatan supranatural orang-orang dibunuhnya. Dialah pelaku pembunuhan di dalam mimpi itu."

"Apa? Jadi, dia pelakunya?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya."

"Aku akan memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada Naruto nanti."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Tohka tersenyum lembut. Minato mengangguk. Tohka pun menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan kesan mistis yang mendalam di hatinya.

Minato yang berdiri sendirian di sana, segera menelepon seseorang untuk memberitahukan kebenaran baru yang ia dapatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 24 jam berlalu, Naruto sadar juga. Energi supranaturalnya telah terisi penuh dan siap digunakan lagi jika menghadapi bahaya yang menimpanya.

Orang yang pertama kali diingatnya adalah Origami. Ia mengatakan itu sembari bangun dari baring.

"Origami!"

"Ah, kamu sudah sadar, Naruto."

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang yang ditempatinya.

"Origami," Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Origami berwajah kusut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa tiba di rumah sakit?"

"Pihak sekolah yang membawa kamu, aku, dan semua orang yang terluka ke sini. Sebagian gedung sekolah hancur karena dihancurkan Youkai Duplicate. Banyak yang mati akibat ledakan itu. Lalu kita tidak terluka, padahal reruntuhan tembok mengenai kita, tapi aku merasa ada orang yang menggerakkan aku untuk menyelamatkanmu di tengah jantungku yang masih berdenyut lemah."

"Oh. Kamu tahu siapa orang yang menggerakkanmu itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya, tapi aku tidak menggunakan mata gaib untuk bisa melihat wujudnya. Lalu, kita tidak mati hanya sekali tertimpa bangunan yang roboh. Itu yang anehnya."

"Iya juga. Jika seseorang yang tertimpa bangunan yang roboh, pasti dia akan mati dalam waktu sedetik saja. Nyawanya tidak akan terselamatkan lagi."

"Hn. Aku bersyukur sekali karena kita bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Origami tersenyum simpul. Naruto terpaku, lalu ikut tersenyum.

KRIEEET!

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Muncul suara yang mengagetkan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Wah, Naruto sudah sadar rupanya!" gadis berambut hitam masuk bersama laki-laki berambut biru ke bangsal tersebut.

Naruto tertawa senang melihat mereka berdua. "Kurumi, Shidou!"

Shidou dan Kurumi berhenti berjalan. Mereka memilih berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Origami.

"Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto," kata Kurumi yang tersenyum.

"Iya. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua," sahut Shidou yang berwajah kusut. "Maafkan kami karena kami tidak bisa menolong kalian kemarin itu."

"Oh, soal itu. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Hn. Itu tidak masalah," ujar Origami yang mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Shidou pun tersenyum, ia menjawab paling akhir. Suasana di ruangan yang berwarna serba putih-biru itu, menjadi ramai karena suara tawa mereka kecuali Origami yang tersenyum.

Kemudian suara tawa itu menghilang, tergantikan suara pembicaraan mereka yang berujung tentang Youkai Duplicate.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian tentang siapa yang membunuh Tohka," ungkap Naruto yang duduk di ranjang. "Pelakunya adalah Youkai Duplicate itu."

"Apa?" seru Shidou dan Kurumi yang sama-sama terkesiap.

"Ya. Untuk selanjutnya, kita harus berburu dia secepatnya. Jangan sampai dia membunuh orang lain lagi."

"Iya, Naruto. Secepatnya kita memburunya, tapi harus tunggu kalian benar-benar sembuh. Aku dan Shidou, yang berdua saja, tidak sanggup melawannya."

"Benar, yang dikatakan Kurumi."

"Oke."

Naruto mengangguk setuju seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia tidak mengalami luka apapun, hanya mengalami kehilangan energi supranatural.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan lain mengenai rencana perburuan Youkai Duplicate. Origami memilih diam sambil mendengarkan mereka - ia yang telah memberitahukan Shidou dan Kurumi tentang peristiwa ledakan yang terjadi kemarin saat ia baru sadar, kemarin malam itu.

Menjelang malam, Shidou dan Kurumi sudah pulang. Naruto dan Origami yang tinggal berdua di bangsal itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," Origami bangkit berdiri dari kursi. "Aku harus beristirahat di ruang sebelah atas saran dokter."

"Eh? Kamu tidak sekamar denganku?" Naruto bengong.

"Tidak. Kita berbeda kamar."

Origami bergegas pergi. Naruto dengan cepat memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Origami."

Origami menoleh. Naruto memandangnya dengan serius.

"Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan lagi denganku?"

"Ada. Masalah kemarin juga."

"Apa itu?"

"Yang dikatakan Youkai Duplicate itu, tidak benar, kalau aku masih mencintai Tohka. Tapi, sesungguhnya kamu yang kucintai sekarang. Tohka adalah masa laluku yang tidak mungkin kuratapi lagi. Aku ingin melangkah ke depan dengan cinta baru, hanya bersamamu, aku merasa bahagia."

Perkataan Naruto sungguh menggetarkan hati Origami. Mata Origami berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Naruto. Aku tidak akan terpancing karena masalah klise itu. Aku tidak marah padamu, meskipun kamu mencintai Tohka sekalipun. Namun, kamu mengatakan yang sejujurnya, aku percaya kalau kamu memang mencintaiku sekarang."

"Origami."

Naruto terpaku. Origami tersenyum. Ia melangkah lagi menuju ke luar bangsal. Naruto memandang kepergiannya, tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Naruto dan Origami sudah pulang dari rumah sakit setelah dinyatakan sehat oleh Dokter. Mereka sangat senang karena bisa beraktifitas lagi seperti biasa.

Kemudian, sehari, Origami yang kembali ke rumah Naruto, terdengar berita tentang pembunuhan lagi. Kali ini, menimpa seorang artis ternama, Haruno Sakura.

Kabar berita tentang pembunuhan itu disiarkan di televisi. Naruto dan Origami yang duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna jingga, sama-sama merasa kesal terhadap Youkai Duplicate itu.

"Dia semakin merajalela," Naruto meremas dua tangannya dengan kuat. "Kita akan memburunya habis-habisan."

"Tapi, sebelum itu, kita latihan dulu dengan Ayahmu. Kebetulan Ayahmu libur kerja sekarang di saat kita juga libur," Origami berwajah datar.

"Uhm. Liburan selama dua minggu ini, mendadak sekali. Ini karena kejadian itu."

"Iya. Semua orang menjadi takut karena kejadian itu."

"Baiklah, ayo, kita latihan sekarang!"

"Sepagi ini?"

"Itu bagus."

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Baru saja bangun karena dipaksa Origami untuk lari pagi. Tapi, rencana lari pagi berubah menjadi rencana latihan pengontrolan kekuatan supranatural.

Televisi dimatikan oleh Naruto karena ia yang menyalakan televisi sejak ia mulai tidur pada pukul 10 malam. Televisi menyala selama Naruto tidur - televisi itu memang berada di kamar Naruto. Kebetulan acara berita pagi tayang di salah satu stasiun televisi, yang menarik Naruto dan Origami untuk menontonnya.

Sesudah itu, mereka keluar dari kamar Naruto. Berjumpa dengan Minato yang juga berpakaian olahraga di dekat tangga, lantai satu.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Minato dengan nada yang ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah!" sapa Naruto balik, dengan nada tidak kalah ceria dengan Minato.

"Tumben kamu bersemangat begitu, Naruto."

"Ya, aku bersemangat karena bidadari cantik di sampingku ini."

"Oh, begitu ya. Ayah mengerti karena kalian sudah berpacaran sekarang."

"Hehehe."

Naruto tertawa bersama sang Ayah. Origami tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang mulai bersikap baik terhadap Minato. Secara perlahan-lahan, kebenaran terkuak sehingga Naruto bisa mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Sesudah itu, terlihat Minato sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Origami, dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah yang cukup luas. Angin pagi yang segar di malam menjelang siang, sangat menusuk kulit hingga merinding hebat.

"Sesuai apa yang kukatakan kemarin itu, aku akan melatih kalian berdua untuk menjadi satu cahaya," ucap Minato yang berkacak pinggang. "Sebelum latihan, aku akan menjelaskan tentang legenda yang diceritakan turun-temurun di keluarga Namikaze, yakni legenda _Mystic Pyramid_."

Angin berhembus kuat di kala Minato melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, manusia dan Youkai hidup berdampingan dengan tenang, di sebuah desa terpencil yang berada di tengah hutan lebat. Mereka saling membantu sebagai saudara, dan bahkan ada yang menikah hingga menghasilkan keturunan. Itulah mengapa banyak manusia yang berkekuatan supranatural, dan kini masih berlanjut sampai zaman sekarang."

Naruto dan Origami mendengarkan cerita Minato itu. Mereka terdiam sembari berdiri secara berdampingan.

"Kemudian muncul kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang dinamai _Mystic Pyramid_ , yang tersohor di desa itu. Semua orang di desa menyangka kalau _Mystic Pyramid_ adalah benda mistis yang berbentuk piramida layaknya piramida yang ada di Mesir. Karena itu, beberapa di antara mereka bernafsu untuk mendapatkannya. Terciptalah kelompok-kelompok dari bangsa manusia dan Youkai, yang bertujuan untuk merebut _Mystic Pyramid_ itu yang kabarnya, _Mystic Pyramid_ itu tersimpan di tubuh manusia setengah Youkai, sehingga terjadi pembunuhan berantai seperti sekarang ini."

Jeda sesaat, Minato menurunkan dua tangannya lalu bersidekap dada.

"Orang-orang bodoh yang haus dengan kekuatan. Merekalah yang cepat binasa di dunia ini. Rata-rata mereka berasal dari bangsa Youkai, yang menginginkan _Mystic Pyramid_ untuk menundukkan dua dunia. Ingin menjadi paling berkuasa dan dianggap paling hebat. Perang manusia dan Youkai berkobar. Nyawa-nyawa melayang. Lalu terdengar kabar kalau _Mystic Pyramid_ dibawa kabur oleh seseorang, yang pada akhirnya mengakhiri perang itu. Namun, setelah beribu-ribu tahun, bangsa Youkai yang bersembunyi di dunianya, muncul kembali karena mengetahui keturunan yang membawa _Mystic Pyramid_ itu ada di zaman sekarang. Karena itu, pembunuhan berantai ini terjadi lagi, dan korban-korbannya tak lain adalah keturunan manusia berkekuatan supranatural."

Naruto dan Origami masih terdiam seiring Minato memandang mereka dengan serius.

" _Mystic Pyramid_ yang sebenarnya adalah dua kekuatan yang bergabung. Matahari dan Bintang, yang merupakan inti kekuatan keturunan manusia setengah Youkai Rubah dan Youkai Nekomata. Keturunan mereka yang masih hidup sekarang adalah klan Namikaze dan klan Tobiichi. Kalian berdualah yang termasuk _Mystic Pyramid_ itu."

"Hah?"

Naruto dan Origami sama-sama membelalakkan mata. Mereka terkesiap mendengar kebenaran ini. Minato tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Untuk mengakhiri kasus pembunuhan berantai ini, kalian harus menciptakan _Mystic Pyramid_ , yang akan mampu melenyapkan Youkai Duplicate. Setahuku, Youkai Duplicate sudah hidup beribu-ribu tahun silam dan sudah membunuh manusia tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dia tidak bisa dimusnahkan dengan mudah. Untuk itu, kalian harus berlatih menggabungkan kekuatan mulai hari ini."

"Baiklah, Ayah."

"Kami siap, Paman."

"Latihan dimulai, pertama kalian harus memunculkan kekuatan dan senjata kalian."

"Baik!"

Atas saran Minato, Naruto dan Origami mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing. Naruto sudah berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya, mampu mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan mudah. Lalu senjata yang tertanam di tubuhnya, keluar melalui dadanya.

Origami menangkap tombaknya seiring tubuhnya bercahaya putih dengan hawa yang sangat dingin, ia adalah keturunan manusia setengah Youkai Nekomata. Sedangkan Naruto adalah keturunan manusia setengah Youkai Rubah, yang kini menggenggam pedangnya dengan tubuh yang dibalut bola cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan. Dua cahaya yang berbeda, sangat menyilaukan mata.

Minato tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Ia pun berseru, "Sekarang gabungkan kekuatan kalian sambil berpegangan tangan!"

Naruto dan Origami mengangguk. Mereka saling menatap seiring tangan mereka juga saling tergenggam. Perasaan cinta yang sama, telah terjalin kuat di hati mereka, yang menciptakan kekuatan besar itu.

Dua cahaya bergabung, beradu menjadi warna yang berbeda. Dari pertengahan itu, di antara dua tangan yang saling terkait, tercipta pilar cahaya baru yang menembak lurus ke atas dan kemudian bergerak ke bawah, membentuk piramida raksasa.

Cahaya menyerupai piramida berwarna gabungan antara jingga kemerah-merahan dan putih, sangat menyilaukan mata. Minato saja tidak kuat melihatnya saking silaunya. Cahaya yang mampu melenyapkan Youkai yang sangat kuat.

Tapi, cahaya yang menyerupai piramida itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto tiba-tiba tumbang. Energi supranatural Naruto tersedot habis, jika dibiarkan Naruto akan pingsan, tapi Origami membantu Naruto dengan cara mentransfer energi tambahan ke tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, bertahanlah," Origami memeluk Naruto saat Naruto akan oleng ke depan. "Aku mengetahui metode ini dari Ayahku yang meneleponku semalam itu."

Naruto terpaku saat menatap wajah Origami dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tubuh Origami masih bercahaya terang, dan aliran energi Origami mengalir masuk ke pembuluh darah tangan Naruto sehingga mengisi energi supranatural itu sampai penuh.

Hawa tubuh Naruto terasa dingin seperti hawa tubuh Origami. Ia merasa nyaman dan tubuhnya kembali bercahaya terang. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi satu cahaya yang sama.

"Bagus, Origami. Kamu sudah mengatasi kelemahan Naruto itu," ujar Minato. "Sudah cukup. Kita akhiri latihannya sekarang. Lalu, ingat gunakan kekuatan itu di saat darurat saja ya?"

"Oke, Ayah," sahut Naruto yang mengacungkan jempolnya seiring tubuhnya tidak bercahaya lagi.

Origami mengangguk. Tubuhnya tidak bercahaya lagi. Senjatanya sudah menghilang.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Pedang andalannya sudah masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Minato tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ke rumah. Sekarang, terserah kalian mau melakukan apa. Sampai nanti ya saat sarapan pagi."

"Iya, Ayah!" Naruto mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangan.

Minato juga melambaikan tangan. Ia bergegas masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan dua anak muda itu.

"Terserah melakukan apa?" Origami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Kita melakukan apa ya?" Naruto bingung.

"Kita lari pagi saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang laru."

Origami langsung pergi, tapi tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto. Ia pun tertarik ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Pinggangnya dibelit kuat oleh Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Origami," Naruto berwajah kusut.

"Kalau tidak mau ditinggalkan, ayo ikut aku marathon!" Origami berwajah datar.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Naruto!"

"Cium aku dulu."

"Apa?"

Origami melotot. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung memegang dagu Origami agar terarah pada wajahnya. Origami panik saat wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekati wajahnya.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Origami dengan cepat mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terjungkal jatuh ke tanah.

BRUK!

"Origami, kenapa kamu mendorongku, hah?" Naruto melototi Origami dengan tajam.

"Maaf," wajah Origami memerah sembari tersenyum. "Aku mau marathon sekarang."

"Tapi, aku mau bermesraan denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Origami langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bertolak dari tanah, dan segera mengejar Origami.

"Tunggu! Origami!" teriak Naruto yang sangat keras hingga mengguncang tempat itu. "Awas saja, kalau tertangkap nanti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Detik-detik menjelang fic ini akan berakhir beberapa chapter lagi, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya secepatnya karena banyak cerita lama yang akan saya selesaikan satu persatu. Jadi, bagi kalian yang merequest fic sama saya, mohon bersabar untuk menunggu kelanjutan request fic kalian itu. Karena saya juga sibuk bekerja di dunia nyata, jadi tidak bisa cepat untuk melanjutkan fic-fic yang lain di tengah pengerjaan fic ini.**

 **Oke, sekarang saya up kilat lagi cerita ini. Misteri demi misteri mulai terpecahkan satu persatu. Tentang Mystic Pyramid juga terpecahkan di chapter ini, dan chapter-chapter berikutnya, akan saya ungkapkan siapa sosok Youkai Duplicate itu. Tunggu saja ya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 10 Februari 2019**


	10. Kembali ke Suna

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Single pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: supranatural/fantasy/action/romance/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu latar belakang cerita ini:**

 **Truth by Arashi**

 **Fly High by Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **Ourselves by Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Legend Of The Mystic Pyramid**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Kembali ke Suna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai kapan kamu menyamar menjadi Tohka?"

Suara keras menggema di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan berkabut. Sosok Youkai Rubah Putih - Kitsune - datang mendadak untuk menemui Youkai Duplicate.

"Sampai aku membunuh orang yang sangat kubenci yaitu Origami," ucap Youkai Duplicate yang masih berwujud Tohka.

"Dia tidak mudah dibunuh," sahut Kitsune. Sosoknya tidak kelihatan karena diselimuti kegelapan.

"Ya, ia dilindungi oleh _Fox Assassin_."

"Aku mendengar kalau kelompok Kurumi akan memburumu. Karena itu, persiapkan dirimu untuk berperang dengan mereka."

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

"Kamu percaya diri sekali, ketua."

"Hehehe, tentu."

Youkai Duplicate tertawa sinis. Kitsune hanya tersenyum simpul. Di antara kabut putih tipis yang menyelimuti tempat itu, muncul tiga sosok Youkai lainnya. Mereka datang atas panggilan Youkai Duplicate.

"Kami datang, ketua," kata sosok Youkai Kelelawar.

"Iya, apa yang ingin ketua sampaikan pada kami?" tanya Youkai yang lain.

"Kita akan berperang melawan kelompok Kurumi," jawab Youkai Duplicate. "Sebelum mereka menyerang kita, terlebih dahulu kita yang akan menyerang mereka."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti."

Ketiga Youkai itu menunduk hormat kecuali Kitsune. Youkai Duplicate tersenyum sinis sembari membatin.

 _Sebentar lagi, kalian akan mati, kelompok Kurumi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Naruto dan ketiga temannya datang ke sebuah kuil kosong yang terletak di sebuah hutan lebat, yang sangat jauh dari kota Konoha. Kuil tersebut ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki karena mobil Kurumi tidak bisa memasuki jalan setapak yang menanjak.

Jalan yang mereka lewati adalah daerah pegunungan berhutan lebat yang beriklim dingin. Sehingga memaksa mereka untuk berpakaian tebal ala musim dingin agar tetap merasa hangat.

Untuk berjalan saja, mereka harus berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir karena licin. Pendakian menuju ke kuil itu, membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Sehingga mereka tiba di kuil itu pada saat malam yang diterangi bulan purnama.

Atas perintah dari pihak Horizone, mereka disuruh berburu Youkai Duplicate yang diketahui tinggal di sekitar kuil kosong di tengah hutan lebat yang berada di atas pegunungan. Mereka pergi ke sana sejak pagi dengan menggunakan mobil, dan pada akhirnya menjadi kelelahan karena mendaki.

"Aaah, capeknya!" Shidou terduduk di tepian tangga bagian depan kuil kosong tersebut. Ia menghelakan napas leganya.

"Ya, rasanya kakiku mau copot," Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shidou.

"Kita ke sini, bukan untuk beristirahat, tapi memburu Youkai Duplicate," Origami berdiri bersama Kurumi.

"Iya, cepat jalan!" Kurumi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ketua!"

Dua laki-laki itu menjawab kompak. Dua gadis itu berjalan duluan dan diikuti dua laki-laki itu dari belakang. Mereka pergi menuju ke halaman belakang kuil karena terdapat pagoda berlantai lima di sana. Pagoda yang tidak terawat lagi, dan dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman merambat.

Suasana di kuil itu, sangat sepi dan mencekam. Dipenuhi kabut tipis dan berudara sangat dingin. Kelelawar-kelelawar terlihat lewat di sekitar tempat itu, mengintai para manusia yang kini waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Origami bisa merasakan kehadiran beberapa Youkai yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Kurumi juga merasakannya, tapi Naruto dan Shidou tidak merasakannya.

"Ada sekitar lima Youkai yang tinggal di sini," ungkap Origami yang berhenti berjalan. Ia beradu punggung dengan Kurumi.

"Iya. Mereka adalah Youkai Rubah Putih, Youkai kelelawar bersaudara, Youkai Nekomata, dan Youkai satunya tidak diketahui jenisnya apa," tambah Kurumi.

"Youkai yang tidak diketahui jenisnya, dia...," ujar Shidou yang berpikir.

"Youkai Duplicate," sambung Naruto yang berwajah serius.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, muncul angin yang sangat kencang, menyerang mereka berempat. Dengan sigap, Naruto melindungi ketiga rekannya dengan bola energi pelindungnya.

DHUUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat ketika dua gelombang angin menabrak bola pelindung Naruto. Dua gelombang angin yang tak lain Youkai Kelelawar kembar, yang kini menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Angin kencang menghilang ketika dua gadis Youkai melompat ke arah lain, dan mendarat di sana. Naruto dan yang lainnya kaget kecuali Origami, saat tahu siapa mereka berdua.

"Kaguya dan Yuzuru? Youkai Kelelawar?" seru Naruto dan Shidou.

Ya, dua Youkai itu adalah Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Mereka berpakaian kimono dan hotpants serta sepatu yang berwarna berbeda. Sepasang sayap Kelelawar terbentang lebar di punggung mereka.

"Kami datang untuk membunuh kalian," tukas Yuzuru.

"Ya, mari kita mulai dansanya lagi," kata Kaguya yang terbang bersama Yuzuru. Mereka bergandengan tangan sembari berputar-putar sehingga membentuk angin puyuh yang sangat kencang.

WHUUUSH!

Benda apa saja terbang bersama angin puyuh yang merupakan jelmaan Yamai bersaudara. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi angin, yang mampu membunuh banyak orang.

Shidou yang maju untuk melawan mereka. Ia keluar dari bola pelindung. Dengan cepat, Shidou menangkap pedangnya yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

BATS!

Pedang katana perak tergenggam erat di tangan Shidou. Ia bisa berdiri di tengah deru angin puyuh yang sangat kencang karena memiliki kekuatan energi pelindung yang menyerupai Bulan.

Shidou adalah keturunan manusia setengah Youkai yang tidak diketahui jenisnya apa, memiliki kekuatan Bulan dan _Black Hole_. Ia bisa melenyapkan Youkai dengan sekali putaran pedangnya yang akan membentuk _Black Hole_.

Tubuhnya dibalut dengan energi pelindung yang menyerupai Bulan. Ia memutar-mutarkan pedangnya seperti kincir, memunculkan pusaran cahaya keperakan yang sangat terang. Kemudian pusaran cahaya keperakan itu berubah menjadi seperti _Black Hole_ yang bisa mengisap apapun.

WHUUUSH!

Angin puyuh yang merupakan jelmaan Yamai kembar, terhisap oleh pusaran cahaya itu. Teriakan mereka menggema nyaring di tempat itu.

"Kyaaa!"

Pada akhirnya, tempat itu menjadi hening lagi. Yamai kembar sudah binasa. Shidou menurunkan pedangnya seraya tersenyum pada Naruto dan dua gadis itu.

"Aku berhasil!" Shidou berlari mendekati teman-temannya.

"Bagus, Shidou!" Naruto menepuk pundak Shidou. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, setelah ini, kita harus menghadapi tiga Youkai itu," Origami memandang ke depan dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Ya," Kurumi mengangguk.

SET!

Di balik kegelapan yang berasal dari lantai dua pagoda itu, muncul tiga sosok yang berdiri. Mereka memandang empat sosok yang berada di bawah.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan datang ke sini juga."

Suara yang sangat menggetarkan hati Naruto, menarik Naruto untuk memandang ke atas. Sosok gadis berambut ungu berpakaian seragam sekolah, menampakkan dirinya dari balik kegelapan. Youkai Duplicate yang masih berwujud Tohka.

"Kau ... Masih juga menyamar menjadi Tohka, Youkai Duplicate!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras. "Kalau kau berani, tunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Youkai Duplicate beserta dua Youkai lainnya, tersenyum sinis. Mereka pun mendarat di tanah, tak jauh dari kelompok Naruto berdiri di sana.

Antara kabut tipis yang menyelimuti tempat itu beserta cahaya rembulan yang muncul malu-malu dari balik awan, Naruto dan ketiga orang lainnya bisa melihat dengan jelas dua Youkai yang bersama Youkai Duplicate.

"Dua Youkai lainnya adalah Miku, dan...," Kurumi membelalakkan mata karena terkesiap.

"Ray," Naruto dan Origami menyahut kompak.

"Siapa Ray itu?" Shidou melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dia anak kelas sebelah, yang pernah menghajarku karena salah paham mengira aku mengganggu Origami."

"Oh. Dia ya anak baru itu."

"Iya."

"Ternyata dia adalah Youkai Rubah Putih."

Dua kelompok saling berhadapan dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Terutama Naruto, tangannya meremas dengan kuat karena ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Tohka. Tidak tahan lagi untuk memusnahkan Youkai Duplicate.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi kalian karena kami akan membunuh kalian," tutur Ray yang merupakan Youkai Rubah Putih.

"Iya, mari kita mulai sekarang, Ray," ucap Miku yang merupakan Youkai Nekomata.

"Tunggu apa lagi, serang mereka kecuali Naruto dan Origami!" titah Youkai Duplicate.

"Baik!"

Ray dan Miku mengangguk kompak. Mereka pun melompat lalu melesat menuju ke lawan masing-masing.

BETS! BETS!

Ray mengincar Shidou, sedangkan Miku mengincar Kurumi. Mereka pun bertarung dengan sengit, sementara Naruto dan Origami berhadapan dengan Youkai Duplicate.

"Sekarang lawan kalian adalah aku," Youkai Duplicate menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ayo, serang aku sekarang!"

"Biar aku yang melawannya, Naruto. Kamu diam saja di sana," Origami maju dan berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Tidak, Origami! Biar aku saja," Naruto menarik tangan Origami. Ia yang maju, dan membelakangi Origami.

"Tapi, Naruto..."

"Ini urusanku dengannya. Karena dialah yang membunuh Tohka. Untuk itu, aku yang akan melawannya."

Naruto berwajah serius. Origami terdiam, tidak mampu lagi untuk menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia memilih menonton, seiring Naruto menguarkan cahaya jingga kemerah-merahan dari tubuh.

PAAATS!

Cahaya terang yang menyerupai matahari, membalut tubuh Naruto. Bersama pedang yang kini tergenggam di tangan, Naruto berlari menuju Youkai Duplicate yang menunggunya.

Youkai Duplicate memanggil pedang Sandalphon dari ketiadaan. Ia melompat seraya melayangkan pedang secara vertikal ke bawah.

BETS!

Pedang Sandalphone mengenai lidah api yang keluar dari bola pelindung Naruto. Mengakibatkan ledakan cahaya yang sangat terang.

DHUUUAAAR!

Lidah api yang membentuk seperti tangan, mampu menahan serangan penghancur pedang Sandalphone. Naruto yang terlindungi di dalam bola pelindung, berusaha mengambil pedang Sandalphon itu dengan menggerakkan pedangnya yang berfungsi sebagai pengendali kekuatan.

Origami yang menonton pertarungan itu, merasa panik jika Naruto tidak mampu melawan Youkai Duplicate. Ia ingin membantu, tapi waktunya belum tepat sekarang.

"Aaaah!" Youkai Duplicate berusaha menarik kembali pedang itu, tapi lidah api yang membelit bilah pedang itu berhasil merampasnya dari tangan Youkai Duplicate.

"Origami, tangkap pedang itu!" Naruto menggerakkan lidah api menuju Origami. Kemudian pedang Sandalphone terlempar dari lidah api.

"Apa?" Origami yang belum siap, berusaha menangkap pedang itu.

BATS!

Pedang Sandalphon ditangkap sempurna oleh Origami. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Bagus, Origami!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan pedang ini?"

"Kita akan bersama untuk melawannya."

"Baiklah!"

Origami maju dengan kecepatan seperti kilat. Ia menyerang Youkai Duplicate dengan pedang itu. Youkai Duplicate mengeluarkan hawa negatifnya untuk menghentikan serangan Origami.

Tapi, Origami tidak terpengaruh lagi dengan serangan hawa negatifnya itu. Karena Origami sudah dilindungi oleh bola pelindung yang menyerupai matahari. Di dalam tubuh Origami, sudah dialiri dengan energi supranatural Naruto yang ditransfer Naruto sebelum pergi ke tempat ini.

Oleh sebab itu, Origami bisa bergerak secepat kilat, ia menyerang Youkai Duplicate dengan pedang itu.

BETS!

Pedang terayun secara horizontal. Youkai Duplicate mampu menghindarinya dengan cepat. Origami dengan gesit, menyerangnya lagi dengan gerakan teknik pedang yang dikuasainya.

Naruto juga menyerangnya. Lidah api berjumlah sangat banyak menyerang Youkai Duplicate yang melompat tinggi saat menghindari serangan pedang Origami. Dengan cepat, Youkai Duplicate berubah wujud menjadi sosok lelaki yang memegang sebuah katana.

WHUUUSH!

Youkai Duplicate menggunakan kekuatan yang sama dengan wujud yang kini ia gunakan. Kekuatan kecepatan yang memungkinkan ia bergerak melebihi kilat. Sehingga lidah-lidah api yang mengejarnya, tidak mampu mengenainya.

DHUUAAAR! DHUUAAAR! DHUUUAAAR!

Ledakan-ledakan dahsyat terjadi di tempat itu saat lidah api menghantamnya. Cahaya ledakan mewarnai tempat itu dalam waktu sedetik, Youkai Duplicate tertawa gembira karena serangan Naruto tidak mengenainya. Namun, masih ada Origami yang masih mengejarnya.

TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG!

Dua pedang saling beradu. Menimbulkan suara dentingan yang sangat keras. Ditambah dua pedang yang beradu saat Ray melawan Shidou, dan Miku yang mengeluarkan serangan suara gelombang kejut yang tidak mampu menumbangkan Kurumi. Kurumi dengan tenang, menggunakan kekuatan waktunya untuk melenyapkan Miku dengan cepat.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung sangat lama, Youkai Duplicate selalu berubah-ubah wujud menyerupai orang-orang yang dibunuhnya, untuk membuat Naruto dan Origami kerepotan menghadapinya. Namun, usahanya itu tidak bisa membuat Naruto dan Origami kerepotan, justru ia masuk perangkap yang sebenarnya.

Ia masuk dalam kurungan _Mystic Pyramid_ ketika tangan Naruto dan Origami saling menggenggam. Tidak menyangka bahwa _Mystic Pyramid_ yang dicarinya selama ini adalah dua kekuatan yang tergabung karena cinta.

"Apa ini? Cahaya yang menyerupai Piramida?" Youkai Duplicate melindungi matanya dengan tangannya karena merasa silau akibat cahaya piramida yang sangat terang.

"Ya, inilah _Mystic Pyramid_ yang sebenarnya," Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Hn. Dua kekuatan yang bergabung menjadi kekuatan cahaya yang sangat besar," Origami mengacungkan pedang Sandalphon ke arah Youkai Duplicate yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya dan Naruto. "Sekarang tunjukkan wujud aslimu, Youkai Duplicate!"

Cahaya _Mystic Pyramid_ semakin bercahaya terang sehingga Youkai Duplicate tidak tahan melihatnya. Youkai Duplicate pun berubah wujud lagi, menyerupai gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat dengan pita hitam dan berpakaian kimono merah dengan sepasang telinga dan sepasang ekor kucing.

Naruto dan Origami terkesiap ketika mengetahui sosok asli Youkai Duplicate, yang ternyata Youkai Nekomata.

"Ko-Kotori?" Naruto dan Origami membelalakkan mata.

Kotori, tidak mampu memandang sepasang kekasih itu, hanya menjawab dengan nada yang lemah. "Ya. Akulah Youkai Duplicate itu. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun, hanya bisa meniru wujud dan serangan serta menyimpan kekuatan orang-orang yang kubunuh ke dalam energi supranatural-ku. Karena itu, aku diakui sebagai Youkai yang terkuat, dan tidak bisa dimusnahkan pada zaman dahulu kala. Lalu, aku pun menyamar menjadi anak yatim piatu yang diangkat anak di keluarga Itsuka, agar aku bisa hidup berbaur dengan manusia sambil mencari tahu tentang keberadaan _Mystic Pyramid_ yang terdengar masih ada di zaman sekarang. Karena itu, aku membentuk kelompok Youkai khusus untuk membunuh keturunan manusia berkekuatan supranatural agar mendapatkan kekuatan _Mystic Pyramid_ itu."

Naruto dan Origami terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kotori, bersama Shidou dan Kurumi yang telah mengalahkan Ray dan Miku. Kotori berwajah suram lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sekarang semuanya berakhir. Aku akan binasa di tangan kalian berdua. Sebelum itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto."

"Apa itu, Kotori?"

Terdengar suara Naruto yang tertangkap di gendang telinga Kotori. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto, sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di sekolah itu. Namun, Naruto malah memilih Tohka sebagai pacarmu, dan itu sangat membuatku cemburu," ungkap Kotori yang meneteskan air matanya. "Karena itu, aku membunuhnya ketika aku menginap di apartemennya. Kubuat Tohka meninggal karena bunuh diri. Hasilnya, pihak kepolisian mempercayainya, kan?"

Mendengar itu, kedua tangan Naruto meremas kuat. Origami bisa merasakannya karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Lantas Naruto berteriak keras dengan mata yang melotot.

"Sudah cukup! Waktunya pemusnahan!" Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya. Dari ujung pedangnya, keluarlah lidah api yang lain. "Origami, gunakan kekuatan penghancur dari pedang Sandalphone itu!"

"Baik!" Origami melayangkan pedang Sandalphone secara vertikal bersama cahaya menyerupai bintang muncul dari tubuhnya.

Dua serangan bergabung lagi sehingga membuat cahaya _Mystic Pyramid_ menjadi semakin terang seperti matahari. Serangan bergabung itu meluncur cepat bagaikan roket, menuju Kotori.

DHUUUUAAAR!

Ledakan cahaya menyerupai supernova, meluas ke segala arah. Sangat menyilaukan mata. Menghancurkan Kotori sampai tersisa.

Akibat itu, semua orang yang ada di kota, sangat terkejut saat melihat ledakan cahaya itu, menyangka ada komet yang jatuh ke Bumi. Mereka sempat panik tapi merasa lega karena ledakan cahaya itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Hening.

Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan hujan butiran cahaya. Naruto dan Origami terdiam, disusul dengan kedatangan Shidou dan Kurumi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," Naruto menoleh ke arah Origami yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn," Origami juga menoleh ke arahnya. Tersenyum simpul.

"Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang," Shidou berwajah kusut saat berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Shidou. "Aku tidak menyangka Kotori adalah Youkai Duplicate itu. Padahal aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai adikku."

"Ya, kamu sudah ditipu mentah-mentah olehnya, Shidou," Kurumi memegang bahu Shidou.

"Huhuhu, aku sedih sekali."

Mendadak Shidou menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat Naruto dan Origami ternganga. Kurumi saja yang tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kamu menangisi Youkai Duplicate itu, Shidou?"

"Aku menangis karena aku ditipu olehnya, Naruto."

"Oh. Karena itu, tidak usah menangis lagi."

"Iya."

Shidou berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Kurumi tetap tersenyum. Origami menghelakan napasnya seiring Naruto menatapnya lagi.

"Aku capek sekali."

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ayo!"

Origami menyeret Naruto. Tangannya masih terkait dengan tangan Naruto. Senjata mereka sudah menghilang dari tangan mereka. Shidou dan Kurumi memandang kepergian mereka, berbicara sebentar.

"Kamu tegar juga ya, Kurumi."

"Hm, apa maksudmu, Shidou?"

Kurumi melirik Shidou yang berdiri di sampingnya. Shidou tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu juga menyukai Naruto."

"Hehehe, itu ya."

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Itu tidak benar."

"Lalu?"

"Selamanya aku menyukai Naruto sebagai sahabat, dan hanya Origami yang menjadi cahaya di hatinya."

Usai mengatakan itu, Kurumi langsung pergi menyusul Naruto dan Kurumi. Shidou terpana, kemudian berlari mengejar Kurumi.

"Kurumi! Tunggu!"

Keempat anak muda itu segera kembali ke tempat mobil yang terparkir. Mereka langsung pulang ke kota Konoha di malam itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua kasus pembunuhan tidak wajar itu sudah tuntas ditangani pihak kepolisian. Minato sangat berterima kasih pada Origami dan semua orang yang telah membantunya.

Sore itu, di stasiun, terlihat Naruto berhadapan dengan Origami. Wajah Naruto sangat kusut karena mengetahui Origami yang akan kembali ke kota Suna.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau tinggal di sini saja?" tanya Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Origami.

"Karena misiku sudah berakhir di sini," jawab Origami yang berwajah datar. "Ayahku juga memintaku untuk pulang dan kembali bersekolah di sana."

"Begitu ya?"

"Aku harap kamu tidak marah, Naruto."

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tapi aku sangat sedih karena aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku akan ke sini lagi saat hari libur tiba. Apa lagi tidak lama lagi, kita akan tamat sekolah, bukan? Lalu, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk kuliah di kota ini."

"Kamu benar, Origami."

"Karena itu, jangan sedih lagi ya."

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum walaupun wajahnya masih diselimuti kesuraman. Origami juga tersenyum.

Beberapa orang lewat di sekitar mereka. Suasana yang sepi menjadi bising ketika kereta listrik yang ditunggu Origami, datang dan berhenti di stasiun.

Karena tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Origami, Minato dan Kushina memilih menunggu di luar stasiun. Minato sedang duduk di sebuah bangku, sembari memeluk Kushina yang menangis. Ada Shidou dan Kurumi yang menemani mereka.

Begitu tahu kereta listrik itu tiba, Origami segera melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Ia menatap wajah Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajahnya sangat kusut bersama matanya yang meredup sayu.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Naruto."

"Origami."

Naruto langsung memegang dua pipi Origami. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Origami selama beberapa menit.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Origami. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Origami."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Naruto," Origami tersenyum dengan air mata yang berlinang di dua pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di hari berikutnya."

"Iya."

Origami mengangguk seraya melambai pada Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga melambai sampai Origami masuk ke kereta listrik itu.

Origami masih berdiri di sana saat pintu sudah tertutup. Ia melihat Naruto masih melambai padanya. Hatinya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto, tapi panggilan Ayah di Suna lebih penting baginya.

 _Naruto, maafkan aku. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja setelah peninggalanku_ , batin Origami.

Kereta listrik mulai berjalan secara perlahan-lahan. Remasan tangan Origami pada tali kopernya, semakin kuat seiring dirinya dibawa pergi oleh kereta listrik. Ia menangis saat melihat Naruto berlari mengejarnya. Telinganya menangkap suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Origami!"

Origami semakin menangis ketika melihat Naruto masih melambai padanya. Naruto masih berteriak dan berharap suaranya didengar oleh Origami.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Biarpun kita berjauhan, tapi hati kita selalu dekat. Lalu, aku mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk menjadi detektif polisi seperti Ayahku. Origami, dengar itu ya!"

Origami yang bisa mendengarnya walaupun sudah cukup jauh, tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kamu bisa mewujudkan cita-cita itu, Naruto."

Origami menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Lalu mengambil ponselnya yang keluar dari saku mantelnya, dan menatap wallpaper foto dirinya bersama Naruto yang tertampil di layar ponselnya.

"Selamanya, aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantik itu. Ia memeluk erat ponsel di dadanya, seolah ia memeluk Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Pyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya. Saya senang bisa menyelesaikannya. Hore!**

 **Oh ya, maaf ya kalau saya belum sempat membalas review kalian semuanya. Nanti deh, saya balas satu persatu ya. Tunggu aja.**

 **Oke, sampai segini aja ya. Terus yang minta buat chapter khusus Naruto dan Kurumi, nanti saya tambahin ke chapter 11.** _ **See you next for new story!**_

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Rabu, 13 Februari 2019**


End file.
